Loose Ends
by bet it aint me
Summary: Isaac, Paul and Kyle return to Texas to initiate Kyle's departure from his pack. Should be a simple matter. There is precedent, protocol even for such things when a mate is involved. However things Kyle has left unsaid soon surface causing doubt, complications, and heart break. In the shadows a 3rd party is moving all the pieces into place. A final confrontation is is coming.
1. Chapter 1

The bed rustling draws Isaac to awareness. He blinks sleepily at Paul's back as he tip toes quietly across the floor towards the bathroom. He grins as he imagines Paul thinking his movements are silent. A few moments after hearing the toilet flush Paul has not returned. Isaac hears no motion. Paul's emotions on the mate bond are stable but anxious. Isaac slips out of bed. Kyle sighs sleepily and slips his arms around Paul's pillow. Isaac steps over to the door and taps softly sending an inquisitive pulse over the bond. "Come in." Paul says. Isaac opens the door and enters. Paul is leaning forward hands braced on the counter staring in to the mirror. Isaac can't help as his eyes travel down Paul's toned chest. Muscles taut due in equal parts to how he is standing and emotional tension. "What's up fancy face?" Isaac asks aiming for humor to improve his mate's mood. Paul smirks and looks at him standing up. "Nothing much. Just….Texas, the other pack. Waiting for life to remind me that I'm not allowed to have nice things." He chuckles but Isaac knows the laugh is just for appearances. Isaac steps in to Paul's space and slides his arms around him. "What if he decides to stay?" Paul asks, his voice barely above a whisper. This time it's Isaac who chuckles. Paul looks up in to his eyes. "Silly mate… Kyle loves you so much his heart practically explodes when you come in the room. He loves me yes, it's apparent in his scent and pulse. You though. You make his heart race, his body heats up, and he pretty much tunes everyone else in the room out. No way he'd love you that much and then decide to stay in Texas. You've got nothing to worry about." "I guess you're right." Paul says running his hands up Isaac's bare chest rubbing softly with his thumbs.

"I want you to do something." Isaac says after a moment. Paul hears the seriousness in his tone and looks up in to his eyes again. "I'm going to be gone most of the day. I want to get some things in order before we leave town. I want you to go and have an easy relaxed day with your other mate. If you want to look at cars do that, if you want to go to the movies do that. Just forget about all this supernatural stuff and enjoy him. I think… I uh.." Isaac stammers causing Paul to tilt his head to the side in question. "I think you should let him uh enjoy you too…if you know what I mean." Paul is silent a minute before Isaac's meaning hits him. "I thought you didn't want him…." "I've changed my mind. It was a selfish crappy thing. You're _his_ mate as much as he is _yours_. You and I have been with each other any way we wanted with no limits…. No restrictions. It's not fair for me to impose that on your relationship with him. We've proven that the three of us do 'us' well." Isaac says the invisible air quotes apparent even without the hand gesture. "But I think there should also be some times when it's you and me and you and him." "What about you and him?" Paul asks. "Honestly the thought of fucking you both at the same time is more inviting to me than having my boyfriend while my mate is someplace else." Paul steps back and leans against the counter looking up in to Isaac's eyes. "Is this why you've never tried to…" Paul gestures with his hand causing Isaac to snicker at his mates crude hand gesture and facial expression. "It just didn't seem right. Wasn't fair. Even though he's said he's OK with not being on top." "I think he's full of shit about that by the way." Paul says with a grin. "Oh he is. I can tell he wants to hold you down and pound you in to the mattress." "So you're OK with that? You won't get mad?" "No it took a little bit for the idea to settle, but I think he's perfect for you, and for us. Me and my wolf both are OK with sharing you with him."

Paul nods silently stepping forward and turning in Isaac's embrace then pressing the side of his face against his mates shoulder. Paul's scent and emotions calm and Isaac relaxes as his mates more neutral mood washes over him. "You know, you were my first." Paul says softly after moment. "Well, the first person that ever came inside me. I always wanted to save that for someone special." He looks up in to Isaac's wide eyes. "I know it's silly, it's not like I can get pregnant. It…..just…..seemed like a level of intimacy that I wanted to save for the right man. I've been with other men but have only been on the bottom for two others. Protection was always mandatory. The first time we made love I just knew. I knew it was you and that I wanted you to come inside me." Isaac leans down and attacks Paul's mouth kissing him passionately. "God damn it I love you so much." Isaac says breathily a few moments later when they pull apart. "It's like…" Isaac closes his eyes and exhales heavily out his nose. When his eyes open again they are starting to water. "It's like you saved yourself for me…I know….I know it sounds dumb but…..baby you… You've given me a gift, a precious….special gift." "It's that important?" Paul asks a little skeptically. "You having been with other men, it's really not an issue…..Like at all." Isaac says. "The fact that I was the first one that you trusted enough, loved enough to…..allow me to give you my claim. That you wanted my…." Isaac steps closer his voice lowering seemingly almost shy. " _seed_ inside you…. It… It makes me very proud and my wolf Paul my wolf has known great happiness and contentment with you, this though is like a whole extra level of joy, and honor." Isaac smiles at Paul lovingly who pulls him in to a tight hug. "Love you my big puppy." He says after a moment.

Isaac breathes deeply even more in love with his mate than he'd thought was possible. He kisses him lovingly on the top of the head. "Go on back to sleep. I've got to head in to town. I need to meet someone in about 30 minutes." Isaac follows Paul out of the bathroom and quickly pulls his clothes on. He looks up and see's Paul smiling towards the bed. Kyle's face is smashed against Paul's pillow. His red spiked hair mashed down over his forehead. His mouth is open slightly as he breaths softly. "He's so damn cute." Paul whispers. Dressed now Isaac stands up and steps over next to Paul kissing him on the neck. "He is." Isaac whispers. "He looks so young, so gentle and innocent." Paul whispers thinking back to how viciously Kyle had fought to protect him. Isaac looks thoughtfully at Kyle for a moment. Somethings been in the back of his mind for some time about his ginger boyfriend but he can't quite put his finger on it. He pulls Paul in to a quick but deep tongue sharing kiss before pressing him gently towards the bed and walking softly out of the room.

Paul slips under the covers and is immediately enveloped in Kyle's arms. The young wolf making content sleepy noises as he presses his nose behind Paul's ear. Isaac pauses at the door looking back at the bed. He smiles at the sight and feels confident, for the first time in a long time that things may just work out alright.

Paul turns over slowly and pulls Kyle partially on top of him. Kyle sighs softly as Paul strokes his shoulder and takes in the site of his mate. He idly runs a finger down Kyle's cheek. _So soft._ He thinks. After a few moments Kyles eyes slowly open and he smiles up at Paul. "Morning." Kyle says softly. "Sleeping beauty." Paul replies. "Wanna mess around with me today? Doing nothing of importance?" Kyle slides up in the bed and meets Paul's lips with his own. "Sounds like a good idea." "We're under orders from Isaac to have a good time and not worry about supernatural goings on at least until he comes home." Paul says sliding his fingers through Kyle's bed head hair. "What is he up to today?" Kyle says with a yawn as he sits up in bed. Paul stares as the blankets fall away to reveal his mates body. "Not getting to see this that's for sure." Paul says. Kyle smirks pulling the blankets over his tented boxers. "He's got some stuff he needs to do with work before we leave town." "hmmmmmm" Kyle says leaning forward and laying back down on top of Paul before kissing him softly. "I think I have something very important to do too." Paul says slowly running his hands down Kyle's back and squeezing his firm bottom. "Yeah?" Kyle asks eyes flashing yellow.

Isaac is nearly to town when he flinches at the back wash of lust and passion that comes rippling over the mate bond. He smirks dropping a hand to his lap to adjust himself and exhales slowly. _Gonna be a distracting day…._ He thinks as another pulse over the bond makes him curse accepting such an early meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" Paul says looking at Kyle. "Huh? Nothing." Kyle replies looking back down at his food. "You keep looking at me. Do I have ketchup on my eye brow again?" Paul asks smirking and rubbing at his face. Kyle snickers. "I still don't understand how you managed to do that." "I'm a man who likes his condiments. Food is serious business sometimes things can get messy. Seriously though you keep looking at me." Paul says nudging Kyle under the table with his shoe. Kyle smiles nervously. "It's nothing I just feel really lucky to be with you." Paul smiles brightly at this even though in the back of his mind he feels that it's a deflection. Paul looks Kyle in the eye for a moment until Kyle swallows nervously and looks back down at his food. "What's wrong?" He asks not needing the bond to tell he's made Kyle anxious. "Just still….new you know? I'm not used to having someone look at me like that." "Like what?" Paul asks caressing Kyle over the bond. "Like I'm important, that I'm loved." Kyle replies the last few words barely more than a whisper. "I…I can't…I'll be right back I need to use the restroom." Kyle stutters out before practically jumping up from the table and rushing to the men's room.

Kyle stares in the mirror breathing heavy and shaking his head no at himself while Paul tentatively tugs on the mate bond. His eyes are on the verge of betraying his emotions just as the door opens and Paul strides in to the restroom. He grabs Kyle and pulls him in to his arms. Kyle squeezes back tightly. "Will you tell me what's wrong?" Paul asks after several moments. Kyle remains silent. "It doesn't have to be right now, I'll wait." Paul whispers before kissing Kyle tenderly on the lips. Kyle opens his mouth to say something just as the door swings open and someone walks in. The wolf frowns slightly before saying. "Let's go back to the table and finish." As they are sitting down Paul's phone rings. "Hey fancy face." Paul says knowing without looking who it is. "No I'm fine. Kyle and I are at Ella's want to stop in for some desert?" Paul smiles at Kyle who returns it. _God how am I going to live without this._ Kyle thinks basking in the glow of love and warmth that comes crashing over the bond from his mate. "No it was nothing no big deal we're fine." Paul says trying to calm Isaac who obviously had felt their distress over the bond. "OK well we're going to go see a movie after this. When do you think you'll be home?" Isaac talks for a moment more. "OK we'll see you then. Be careful. I love you. Bye."

Paul lays the phone down on the table and looks across at Kyle. Kyle swallows nervously. "What movie would you like to see?" Paul asks deciding to let his mate's outburst slide for now. Kyle's relief is palpable even without supernatural links. "Anything science fiction and I'm good." Paul smiles bumping Kyle's shin with his foot. "Got you covered lets go."

Outside they climb in to Isaac's Jeep. "I'll be glad to have my own vehicle again." Paul says as he pulls out on to the street. "Why is that?" Kyle asks reaching a hand over and slipping his fingers under Paul's leg. "I like the independence I guess. I know Isaac doesn't mind me driving his Jeep, I just want my own you know? I've always had my own car. I'm not used to depending on others." "I can understand that." Kyle says wriggling his fingers a little under Paul's leg. When they pull up at the theater Kyle goes to get out but Paul stops him and asks. "Can I have a…" Kyle blasts him with a blinding smile before practically leaping on top of Paul and kissing him deeply. Paul whimpers as a flash of want and heat sears through him. He thrusts up in to Kyle. The ginger wolf grabs the lever on the seat making the back flop back causing a shocked squeak from Paul. Kyle continues to attack Paul's mouth and neck. Muttering "Love you so much." While grinding his tragically imprisoned erection in to Paul's. "Kyle….god….uh…." Paul pants out mind nearly short circuited with the unexpected attack. They both nearly jump through the roof though when there is a loud tapping on the driver's window. Kyle whips around teeth bared and flashes his eyes while growling menacingly at the intruder. Paul sees who it is and shoves Kyle over in to the other seat before rolling the window down. "Sheriff Stilinski!" Paul croaks out. "Are you here to see a movie too?" The sheriff smirks. "Boys? This is not the appropriate place for that type of behavior, or flashing eyes." Paul's mouth drops open and audibly gasps before looking at Kyle. "I'm sorry!" Kyle says shrinking in on himself. "I was just protecting you." "Well given recent history I can understand your worry, just be careful with the public displays of affectionate were eyes…." The sheriff waves and walks away shaking his head. Paul looks over at Kyle who has a look of mortification on his face. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you." He says not making eye contract. Paul snorts. "I'm sure he's seen worse with Derek and Stiles. Come on candy lips let's get inside." Kyle giggles quietly opening the door. "Candy lips." He says to himself with a smile on his face.

Movie over Kyle and Paul and back in the parking lot walking towards the Jeep. "I'm hungry again, want to stop and get something on the way ho…." Paul's word is cut short when Kyle freezes then moves in front of him growling loudly. "What?" Paul asks tensing and reaching for his dagger. Kyle looks towards the Jeep before backing up. "Get back in side now." Kyle growls. "Yes, but you're coming with me." Paul says grabbing Kyle's hand. "I'm going to finish this." Kyle says moving to pull away. "No Kyle please…. Come inside with me." Kyle pulls away and moves towards the Jeep. "Kyle stop!" Paul says. "Do you really think he's stupid enough to just be sitting there? He _knows_ Kyle. He knows what you guys are. What's going to happen to me after you get a face full of aconite?" Kyle stops then and steps back towards Paul still glaring at the Jeep. Indecision heavy in stance. "Come inside with me now. _Please_. You can't keep me safe if you're incapacitated." Paul asks yanking wildly on the pack bond. Kyle growls angrily. "You don't care about your safety you're just worried about me." "So I'm a terrible liar, punish me later. Come on." He grabs Kyle's hand and drags the reluctant wolf back inside.

To Family: Mark at movies in Jeep. Kyle and I are safe in lobby. Please come.

"I've let them know what's going on." Paul says from where Kyle has him backed in to a corner behind a large plant. "I'm going to kill him." Kyle says angrily. He has his back to Paul. His posture is tense and rigid. Paul puts his hands on Kyle's shoulders and tries to squeeze. "Baby it's going to be OK." Paul whispers. "Please stop." Kyle says stepping forward out of Paul's reach. "A threat to my mate is out there. My wolf wants to rip his throat out and I'm in here. I'm having a hard time not shifting…..just please stop talking." "They are here." Paul says grabbing Kyle's hand and pulling him outside. There is a loud screech as Isaac comes sliding sideways in to the parking lot in Stiles's Jeep. He explodes out the door looking at Kyle and Paul before stalking slowly towards the Jeep. Peter is at Paul and Kyle's side a moment later he rushes past and approaches the Jeep from a different angle. They are nearly there when Peter pauses and looks up at Isaac. They look at each other a moment. "Doesn't sound right." Kyle says repeating what Isaac says under his breath. "What doesn't sound right?" Paul asks. "The heartbeat. Too slow too regular." Kyle says. Peter looks around angrily before resuming his approach. Isaac gets to the Jeep and looks inside. He shakes his head and then gestures to Kyle and Paul. He opens the door shaking his head and looking around the parking lot.

As Paul and Kyle approach they see some clothes on the seat and draped over the steering wheel. Both windows have been lowered to allow the wind to blow through. The steering column has been shattered and the ignition tampered with. "I take it the heart beat you heard is playing on the radio?" Paul asks. Isaac nods reaching in and ejecting a CD. "He put his clothes in here knowing his scent would carry." Isaac says. "But why this just seems more like a prank than anything serious." Paul says. "Unless, he wanted everyone here." Eyes widening Peter yells "Get down!" He pulls Kyle and Paul behind him. Isaac ducks and shoves all three of them out of the way just as the windows in the Jeep explode. Muffled shots can be heard as bullets strike the Jeep. A couple that had been standing nearby talking scream and start to run as they see the Jeep being shot to pieces. Paul grunts as he's shoved to the ground and two wolves pile on top of him. Suddenly there is the sound of another weapon firing. "That sounds like the Sherriff's service weapon." Peter says just as the barrage of bullets stops. "He says to run." Peter grabs Isaac who grabs Kyle who grabs Paul. "Keep him between you." Peter growls at the two younger wolves. Just then there is the familiar roar of the Camaro as it races in to the parking lot. It screeches to a halt and the passenger door flies open. Stiles dives in to the back seat leaving the passenger seat empty. "Get in!" Isaac yells as he slings Paul and Kyle in to the car before slamming the door. "Isaac!" Paul screams. Derek takes off in a cloud of burnt rubber. Paul frantically turns around and looks out the back window just in time to see Isaac and Peter vanish in to the darkness. "You have to go back for him. Go back for him now!" Paul says trying wildly to force Derek to turn around. Derek carefully but powerfully shoves Paul with his elbow back over to his side of the cockpit. Paul crashes in to the window. Undeterred he starts scrabbling for the door handle. "I have to go! I have to help him!" Paul yammers trying to get the door open while Kyle tries to control him. He finally roars right in Paul's face. This gets the panicking human's attention "You will sit and you will listen!" Kyle bellows. Paul freezes looking at the young man with wide scared eyes. "He's in danger." Paul whimpers out.

"Peter is with him, he needs you safe so he can focus." Kyle says taking Paul by the shoulders and squeezing them. "He's OK." Derek says. "He and Peter both are moving towards the Sheriff." "Kyle is right Isaac needs to focus, he can tell you're with us if you take off he'll be worried about you." Stiles says reaching forward and placing his hand on Paul's shoulder. Paul nods his head. Carefully, gently reaching out for Isaac over the bond and sending reassurance trying to steady his emotions. He gets a brief pat back. "OK." Paul says turning and allowing Kyle to pull him in to his lap. "I want you two and Isaac out of town first thing in the morning." Derek says. "But!" Paul starts. "No!" Derek says with a growl brilliant red eyes flaring angrily. "The three of you will leave in the morning. By bus, train, charter plane…. I don't care you're all leaving and going to Texas until this is over." At that Derek pulls the car over. "Get them home." He says as he leaps out. "Love you!" Stiles calls from the back seat exasperation heavy in his voice as he moves to climb in to the now abandoned driver's seat. Derek sticks his head back in the car and kisses Stiles quickly. "Love you too." Then he's gone again. The Pack Mom sighs deeply before he pulls the car on to the road and heads towards the house. High beams flash behind them causing Paul and Kyle to whip around in the seat. "It's OK, its Scott and Danny. They were pretty far away I'm surprised they got here this quickly."

A short while later they pull up in front of the house. As soon as Paul steps out of the car he's pulled in to a double hug between Scott and Danny. "Are you OK?" Scott asks. "Yeah." Paul says tucking his head under Scott's chin. Kyle gets pulled in too a second later. "We're going to find him and end this." Danny says squeezing the other three tightly. "I'm worried about Isaac." Paul mumbles out sadly. "He's OK. He's with Peter, Derek, and my Dad. They are going to the station." Stiles says shoving his phone back in to his pocket before joining the impromptu hug fest. "Let's get inside." Stiles says pulling back and looking around. "Until we know for sure what's going on we need to be careful. A crazy guy with a grudge is one thing. Someone with the ability to acquire high powered silenced rifles is another matter altogether."

Once inside Stiles leads them to the living room. Paul rubs his shoulders and looks around anxiously. "It's OK." Danny says placing his hand on Paul's shoulder. "You're safe here." Paul looks at Kyle then at the other wolves anxiously. "Umm….the bedroom….is…kinda my safe area….Would you all maybe want to come up? Just for a little while?" The rest of the pack heads up the stairs but Kyle holds Paul back. "I'm sorry if I was rude to you at the theater. I was just struggling to keep it together." "You don't have to apologize. I needed to be by your side facing the danger not trying to convince you there was nothing to worry about." Kyle pulls Paul in for a quick hug then leads the human upstairs.

Paul wakes when he feels a hand gently caressing his cheek. He looks up and see's Isaac looking down at him. "Hey baby." Isaac whispers softly. "Did you get him?" Paul whispers hopefully. Isaac frowns and shakes his head no. "We'll talk about it in the morning." Paul looks around and grins when he sees that Stiles, Danny, Scott and Kyle are all wrapped around each other in the bed. Scott's wakes up and tugs on Isaac's arm and starts to relinquish his position as big spoon to Paul. Isaac protests silently but Scott shakes his head rising and pushing Isaac down on the bed. As soon as Isaac is in Scott's former spot Scott slides in behind him kissing him on the shoulder and whispers. "Love you, glad you're safe, rest." The bed moves again as Derek and Peter (!) climb in and curl themselves in with everyone else. Peter puts his hand on Paul's leg while Paul rests his hand on the enforcer's shoulder. "I love you baby." Isaac whispers barely loud enough for Paul to hear. "I'm glad you're OK." Paul replies. Isaac kisses him lovingly on the neck. Paul wants to think about what all has happened. However the throb of comfort, security, and _pack_ cause the human to rapidly fall towards sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Paul comes to when he hears the door to the bedroom close. He opens his eyes to find he's in the middle of a Danny, Scott wolf sandwich. He lets his breath out in a content sigh running his hands down both sleeping men's warm bodies. Scott makes a soft happy sound. Danny whines softly then bucks forward slightly rubbing an unexpected morning boner in to Paul's side. The shocked human freezes a moment then slowly, gently untangles himself from the two wolves. He makes it to his feet. Looking back at the sleeping pair he smiles as Danny pulls Scott closer and bucks in to him. Scott whining quietly and returning the gesture. _I'd pay real money to see that._ Paul thinks before grinning and padding quietly out of the room. Down stairs he finds Derek, Stiles, Kyle and Isaac in the kitchen. "Hey boys." Paul says with a yawn. Kyle and Isaac both look up. Isaac smiles brightly while Kyle's grin seems forced. "We're just making arrangements for your trip to Texas." Stiles says gesturing towards the laptop on the table. "The pilot that flew us before had a last minute cancellation so he's going to take us to Texas then come back in 4 days to collect us." Isaac says pulling Paul down on to his lap. Paul nods but doesn't say anything. "You OK with that?" Derek asks. "Yeah, yeah. Private jet who would bitch about that right?" Isaac pulls Paul close hugging him tightly. "I love you baby. I just thought it would be easier than flying commercial. Don't worry about the cost." "Isaac's got more money than the Pope don't worry." Stiles says with a grin earning an eye roll and mild glare from Isaac. "Stop reading my mind." Paul says leaning against Isaac's chest. "When do we leave?" Paul asks closing his eyes and sighing when Isaac lifts his hand to his neck and starts to rub and squeeze gently. "We should be out the door in an hour. There will be food on the plane." Isaac says looking at Kyle. "OK then." Paul says standing up. "Let's go boys we need to shower and pack." He takes Isaac and Kyle by the hand and takes a step to leave the room before stopping and turning around. "I don't like being run out of my home and I don't like leaving my pack to fight my battles for me. Please be careful if any of you get hurt because of me I don't know what I'll do." "We will." Stiles says. "Don't worry this isn't our first encounter with someone like this." Derek says adding a "We'll be careful." at Paul's worried look.

Upstairs in the shower Paul soon finds himself the center of attention as his two mates dote on him. "I'm OK really, you don't have to pamper me so much." Paul says laughing as Isaac sprays him in the face with one of the detachable shower heads. Paul swats at the two playfully before stepping out and grabbing a towel and walking back to the bedroom. Paul smirks at the now empty bed, the activities of his two pack mates apparent as their emotions leak out on to the pack bond. Kyle and Isaac soon follow and the trio quickly dries off and gets dressed. Both wolves smirk when they catch Paul gazing at them appreciatively. "Fuck you two are so hot." The smitten human mutters. A short while later they are being dropped off at the small private airport. Stiles and Derek say their goodbyes carefully scent marking them. When Isaac and Paul move to step away Derek holds Kyle back. Fixing him with a stern look he whispers. "I don't know what's going on with you but you need to figure it out. Let them help you." Kyle looks at Derek panic clear in his eyes. "Go on now, we'll see you when you get back." Derek squeezes Kyle on both shoulders before pulling him in for a quick hug. Kyle nods his head and rushes to where Paul and Isaac are waiting for him. With a final wave they walk in to the lobby of the private terminal. "So you picked up on that too huh?" Stiles asks with a grin. Derek shakes his head. "He's been in turmoil the past couple of days. He had better not hurt them." Finishing with an Alpha Glare directed to the terminal he takes Stiles's hand and leads him back to the car. "I don't get the impression that he means to hurt anyone. I think maybe he's not been entirely honest about his situation at home." Stiles says climbing in to the passenger seat of the Camaro. "Well he needs to settle it. We have enough drama to deal with at the moment." Stiles mmmms in approval looking at the terminal in the rear view mirror as they pull away.

"Do you guys do this often?" Kyle asks looking around the luxurious interior of the plane. "We've done it a few times." Isaac says. "Easier than flying commercial, we can talk freely. It doesn't have the stink of hundreds of people multiplied by thousands of flights. Plus the pilot is a friend of the pack so we get a discount." "Is he a werewolf or something?" Kyle asks. "Or something." Isaac says with a grin before settling down next to Paul who snatches his hand up and squeezes tightly. "What's wrong?" Isaac asks in alarm. "Didn't expect it to be the same plane." Paul says tightly looking back at the seat he'd shared with Isaac on their trip back from Texas. "Bad memories." Isaac says realization hitting him. "I'll tell him we want out." Isaac says standing. "No." Paul says pulling on Isaac's hand until he sits back down. "It's OK. We're already here." Kyle squeezes in to the double wide seat next to Paul and kisses him on the cheek. "Hey." He whispers in to Paul's ear. Paul turns and look at Kyle only to have the wolf gently but firmly kiss him. Paul shivers whimpering slightly as Isaac leans over kissing and licking behind Paul's ear. "I don't deserve you two." Paul says after a few minutes. Kyle draws back a little looking at Paul's relaxed face a bit before saying "I love you, always remember that. No matter what." Paul opens his eyes and looks at Kyle's serious expression. "I love you too gorgeous." Paul says leaning forward and pressing his forehead against Kyle's. The plane jostles slightly as it leaves the runway. Paul pulls Kyle and Isaac close and sits quietly drinking in the comforting feelings from both his mates. Several minutes later the pilot announces that they have leveled off. Just then Paul's stomach growls loudly. "Time to feed the human." Isaac says with a laugh. He stands and makes his way towards the front of the plane where the food was set out. Paul slips his arms around Kyle's torso and pulls him in tightly before kissing him soundly. "Come on ginger love let's eat."

"So what's our first stop?" Paul says looking over at Kyle as he pulls out of the rental car lot in to traffic. "First we have to go see Jeremy. He's my Alpha and I've been away a long time." "He knows right? About…" Paul says gesturing between them. "I'm pretty sure that's why he picked me to go to California." Kyle says licking his lips nervously. "But he knows right? He knows why we're here?" Paul asks growing a little anxious. Kyle's eyes dart to the side looking at Paul a moment before jumping to the mirror where Isaac is staring at him. "Um." Kyle says. "Does he even know we're here?" Paul asks panic rising. "He knows I'm here." Kyle says evasively. "Due to your pack bond or because you told him?" Isaac asks leaning forward. Kyle folds in on himself a little seemingly shrinking down in the seat. "He ordered me back OK?" He finally says. "Bye the third day he was asking me when I was coming back. Then he started telling me to come back. A couple days ago he said if I didn't come back the pack would come and take me back." Kyle winces at Paul's flare of fury. Red in the face Paul shouts "Like _fuck_ he will. You are _mine. Mine!_ " Isaac growls angrily from the back seat. "Why didn't you tell him?" Isaac asks hotly. "Now he's going to think we're coercing you in to leaving his pack!" "I didn't want to OK?!" Kyle yells chin trembling he jerks the wheel and pulls in to a gas station. "This is mine! For me! I've never dreamed of anything like this. I can see me maybe having a boyfriend someday. But a mate?! _And_ a boyfriend!? Me?! This time with the two of you has been like a fantasy…a.a.a dream! I wanted to keep it to myself just for a little while. My pack is a bunch of assholes and misfits. Jeremy is the only decent one. I just wanted to enjoy being with you in your pack and to not have to worry about this mess back here. Is that so much to ask? Is it?!" Kyle demands shrinking away from Paul's touch. Paul snatches his seat belt off the buckle hitting the window with a loud crack. A heartbeat later he's got Kyle in his lap kissing him and wrapping his arms around the youth. Paul holds him tightly kissing him on the side of his face. "Hey it's going to be OK we'll work it out alright?" Kyle stares blankly out the window a few seconds before he shakes his head glumly. In the back seat Isaac is frowning eyes narrowed, look of suspicion in his eyes.

The blast of a car horn brings everyone out of the moment. Looking around Isaac says. "Uh we're blocking 2 pumps." Kyle sighs and slides back in to his seat quickly pulling out of the gas station. "Everything's going to be fine you'll see." Kyle says more to himself than anyone else. _"This will all work out somehow. It has to._


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry for the slow pace of this story. Real life keeps distracting me. I find it hard sometimes to sit down tune everything else out and focus on what Kyle, Isaac and Paul should be up to. I want content not filler so that means more time between updates.

The three drive on in silence for a while. "So what is your plan." Paul says squirming anxiously in his seat and looking down at his lap where his hands are clasped together tightly. "We'll check in with Jeremy, then go to the guest house. Maybe get something to eat?" Kyle says. "And you plan on telling your Alpha that you have a mate, a boyfriend, and want to leave his pack when?" Isaac says tersely from the back seat. Kyle doesn't say anything his fingers tightening and untightening on the steering wheel. "Are you ashamed of me?" Paul asks quietly. Kyle jerks his head around and looks at Paul before reaching for one of his hands. "Never. This just isn't something I thought I'd ever have to deal with. OK?" Paul pulls his hand free and looks out the window wiping at the single tear that falls from his eye. Kyle's eyes look up at the mirror buy flick away quickly at Isaac angry glare. Isaac reaches over the seat and squeezes Paul's shoulder.

On the outskirts of town now Kyle pulls off the main road and then turns down a poorly maintained pot hole riddled side street. He eventually pulls up to a large black wrought iron gate. The narrow street continues on beyond the gate. There is heavy brush surrounding the gate. A curve in the road just on the other side of the gate obscures their view. Kyle reaches out the window and types in a code on the panel and waits for the gate to slowly roll out of the way before pulling in. Once he is clear of the gate he pauses. "The gate…sometimes doesn't close so we're supposed to make sure." He says looking back and watching as the gate slowly closes. "This used to be a mobile home park in the 60's and 70's its huge. The city bought it as part of a development plan for this part of the city. All but a couple of the mobile homes were moved out or sold so they could level everything and put a giant mall here. Shortly after they bought the place the sate came through and built a new highway on the other side of town. The city decided to redevelop that area instead. Jeremy bought. Ummm I mean Jeremy's dad bought the land in an auction in the 80's." Kyle pulls away from the gate looking nervously in the mirror at Isaac again before side eyeing Paul. After a few quite moments Paul sighs and turns away from the side window he'd been staring out. "I guess that explains all the concrete pads." He says gesturing to all the overgrown sites and cracked concrete.

"Yeah it's a huge piece of land but it's mostly empty now. Jer….. they built a house at the center of it all. Since there is water, plumbing and electrical all over the place it's made it pretty easy to move in extra homes as we've needed them. They kepts a couple of the mobile homes that were owned by the management company to house security but some others have been brought in over the years." "How many people are here now?" Isaac asks looking around at all the over grown empty lots. Kyle squints his eyes a little as he examines his pack bond. "Jeremy and a couple others." Kyle says Isaac and Paul picking up on the relief that seems to come pouring off the anxious wolf. They are quiet as they drive through the over grown site. Huge trees towering over head blocking out much of the light. "Used to come here all the time as a kid and play." Kyle says maneuvering around a particular large pot hole. "Is your family in the pack?" Paul asks. "No. Well not really. I guess you could say pack adjacent. My mother won't have anything to do with the pack. She thinks it's unnatural." "But." Paul starts to say. Kyle looks down and shakes his head no and Paul lets the subject drop.

Eventually they approach what must be the center of the land. The over grown shabby landscaping giving way to trimmed shrubs and cut grass. Kyle turns a corner and they see their destination. A modest but well-kept 2 story house sitting in the shade of several large trees. Jeremy is standing on the front porch with his arms crossed over his chest. Kyle pulls up and the three exit the car. Isaac slips out behind Paul and turns him so they are facing each other. He touches Paul's face and shoves love and comfort over the bond at him. Paul smiles reaching up taking Isaac's hand in his own before turning and walking towards the house. On the porch Jeremy is staring at Kyle with a smirk on his face. "I was starting to think we were going to have a problem." He says before turning to look at Isaac and Paul. "Welcome to my territory, I'm afraid I didn't know you were coming until you were on pack land. I would have had the pack assemble to greet you. Typically a member of my pack would ask permission before bringing non pack wolves or humans to our den." Isaac looks at Kyle who stares at his feet. "Well none the less you're here now. It's been a while since we've had guests. Kyle show them to the guest house then join me in my study." Kyle opens his mouth to say something but is cut off. " _Now_." Kyle lowers his eyes and mumbles out "Yes Alpha." He looks down to where Isaac and Paul are standing in front of the car with the groups bags. "Follow me." Kyle says before walking off the porch and across the lawn away from the house.

They walk in silence for several minutes tension heavy in the air. "I'm going to tell him." Kyle says casting a glance at Paul. Paul doesn't answer instead staring straight ahead. They pass several mobile homes of varying size, age, and condition. Kyle leads them to one set off by itself a ways. It's an older but well maintained single wide. Suddenly a figure leaps from the bushes and tackles Kyle to the ground. Isaac shifts to beta and Paul whips his dagger out crouching ready to attack. In an instant though its apparent this is a friendly encounter as Kyle and the stranger roll around laughing.

"Max!" Kyle laughs. "You're distracted! Usually I can't get that close to you before you sense me." Max laughs hauling Kyle to his feet. "Who have we here?" Max asks looking Paul and Isaac over. His eyes lingering on Paul's knife a moment before its sheathed and out of site. "This is Paul and Isaac." Kyle says. "Guys this is my best friend Max, we've known each other since we were kids." Turning to face Max Kyle smiles. "You've been practicing your stealth, I didn't even sense you on the bond." Max shrugs. "Well someone has to take things seriously. You know how it is, most of the pack treat this as more of a club then a way of life." Kyle sighs "Yeah." He says. "Hey look I was on my way to talk to Jeremy, you know how he is about being late. Catch up with you later? Nice to me you guys." Max casts a final look at Paul subtly sniffing the air before looking at Kyle with a smirk. He then vanishes back in to the brush.

"Max." Paul says. "Born wolf." Kyle replies. "Jeremy took him in when he was a kid his parents were killed by some rogue hunters." "You never mentioned him." Paul says looking at Kyle. Kyle shrugs his shoulders "You never asked. We've been focused on you keeping you safe. Helping you heal. It's no big deal." Paul stiffens but says nothing. The three walk up on to the porch of the guest house. "This was a model home for the community back when the place was built. Everything is old but it was top of the line stuff at the time and has not been used much at all. It helps to keep the scents more neutral. Our guests are mostly wolves from other packs." Kyle opens the door and steps back so Paul can enter first. "We'll be in there in a minute." Isaac says. Paul looks at him briefly over his shoulder before kicking the door shut with the back of his foot. "Stop this. Right now." Isaac says glaring at Kyle. "I'm going to tell him I promise as soon as I go back." Kyle replies taking a half step away from Isaac's towering fury. "You're hurting him and I'm not going to allow it." Isaac says taking a step closer to Kyle. "He is my mate too I care for him just as much as you do." Kyle says stepping forward pale skin flushing with anger. "Why didn't you introduce him as your mate? Jeremy is your Alpha, Max is your best friend. Two of the most important people in your life and you didn't think it would be a good idea to introduce your mate or your boyfriend?" Isaac shoves Kyle back roughly and points at him his finger inches from Kyle's face. "I'm telling you right now, stop hurting him." Isaac's face reflects his feelings for Kyle's behavior as he glares down at him in silence before stepping past him and through the door closing it firmly behind him. Kyle runs both hands through his hair closing his eyes.

Inside the house Paul looks up at Isaac with large sad eyes. "Why won't he acknowledge me? Did I do something wrong? Am I not good enough?" Isaac pulls Paul in to a tight embrace. "It's not you sweet baby." Isaac murmurs kissing the top of Paul's ear and stroking his hair comfortingly. "It'll all get worked out I promise. I won't allow you to be hurt like this. If this doesn't get settled quickly we're going home." Paul stiffens and looks up in to Isaac's eyes before nodding his head in agreement and then pressing his face in to Isaac's neck. Isaac's eyes darkening when he feels the wetness on his skin. Looking around he's surprised by the interior of the home. Everything from the wall coverings to the floorings and furniture straight out of the 1960s. "Wow this place is like a time capsule." Isaac says looking around at the vintage interior and furnishings. "Yeah." Paul says his voice a little rough. "I keep expecting the Brady bunch to come running through here. It's crazy as old as it all is it looks like it's never been used." The two pull apart slightly and move deeper in to the home their feet scuffing some in the heavy shag carpet.

Outside Kyle tunes out the conversation inside the dwelling and heads towards his Alpha's home. Rubbing at his temples to ease the low throbbing pain in his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyle drags his feet a little walking back to face his Alpha. He has his head down and hands in his pocket, thoughts racing when he feels the tug on the pack bond from Jeremy. It's fairly neutral feeling holding none of the annoyance he'd felt earlier. Encouraged by this he picks up the pace and in a few minutes is reaching to knock on the closed study door. Before his hand can land though he hears a "Come in." from behind the door. Opening the door Kyle steps in to the study. Jeremy is sitting behind a large desk that dominates the room. He shuts the lid of the laptop in front of him and levels Kyle with a serious look. "So. What is it that you're afraid to tell me. You're not going to leave the pack are you? Tell me you didn't do something foolish like fall in love with one of them." Kyle's eyes widen slightly. Jeremy's do as well as he leans back in his chair. "Well. This is unexpected." He gestures for Kyle to take a seat in one of the large leather chairs facing the desk. "It's the human isn't it?" "His name is Paul." Kyle says meeting Jeremy's eyes. "Paul. Yes. The human who is mated to an overly protective incredibly strong werewolf." "Have you ever heard of having two mates?" Kyle asks. Jeremy shakes his head. "I've never heard of it happening it would have to be extremely rare." Jeremy trails off when he notices the look in Kyle's eyes. "You're sitting here telling me he's your mate?" "He claimed me….vigorously." Kyle says simply staring back at his shocked Alpha. "And Isaac?" Jeremy asks with a raised eye brow. Kyle continues to meet his Alpha's gaze and answers "Is my boyfriend." Jeremy exhales heavily and seems to sink even further back in to his chair. The room is silent save for the crackle of a dying fire in the fireplace and the ticking of the clock on the mantle.

"This wasn't what I had in mind. I thought you'd get away from the pack a bit, get some experience with how another pack works. Have some fun then come home." Jeremy says running his hand over his face before standing and walking over to a window. "A mate _and_ a boyfriend. Your mother is going to kill me. She about had a stroke when she found out I'd sent you to California in the first place. It was all your Dad and I could to keep her from calling the police. I assume you want to leave? Move to Beacon Hills?" Jeremy turns to face the youth as Kyle nods his head yes. Jeremy shakes his head. "Christ Kyle do you have any idea?" The Alpha trails off. "Well I guess it's not like you had much choice. To pass up a mate would be stupid. Probably no more stupid than sending a new bite off to another state after a mated couple when I could tell how you felt about them. So you're gay then?" Kyle shrinks under his Alpha's glare a little. "I thought…does it? I mean…" Jeremy waves his hand. "Kyle I don't care if you're gay, straight, or whatever. I'm just caught off guard by all this. At times I thought maybe you and David had something going on but." At Kyles sour bitter expression Jeremy pauses before continuing. "I should have seen it coming." Kyle relaxes slightly in the chair. "Being Alpha doesn't give you the ability to see the future." He says reassuringly. "Well it should." Jeremy says returning to his chair. "I'm responsible for all of you. Well it's water under the bridge now. Congratulations by the way. A mate is a wonderful thing. They are pretty few and far between. Most people will only know a handful of wolves in their lives who are mated." "Hale pack has another set of mates." Kyle says. Jeremy thinks for a moment. "Yes. Derek and Stiles. I didn't pay much attention at the time but now that you mention it they did have a pretty intense connection with one another. That's…great. Two mates in the same pack will help solidify the pack bonds, make everyone stronger. Scott and Danny?" "Just boyfriends but pretty long term. Since high school. The whole pack has been together for over a decade." Kyle answers. Jeremy shakes his head. "Can't get much better than that. Loyalty in that pack must be rock solid with those types of connections. Now with an extra mate, and you their pack bond will be bullet proof. I'd always hoped to achieve something like that here. It just never worked out that way."

"You've done the best you could with what you have. They are far better off with you as their Alpha." Kyle says shrugging. "I'll help make this happen for you. It's just going to take a little work. Your mom is going to be tough. I don't suppose you let her know you were coming back?" Kyle shakes his head no. Jeremy sighs heavily. "Damn it kid what am I supposed to do with you."

Isaac returns from the rest room to find Paul staring out the window. As he approaches his mate Paul looks down at his feet a deep frown marring his handsome features. Isaac reaches out both physically and over the mate bond. Gently taking Paul's hand he leads him over to the couch. "Come here sweet baby." Isaac says softly and he sits down and then pulls Paul down on to his lap. "Let's rest a bit." Paul wordlessly lies against Isaac sliding down a little so he can rest his head on his mate's chest. He feels a brief touch from Kyle over the bond which he ignores. Paul slides his hand over to Isaac's arm. He moves it down to his forearm squeezing gently and stroking with his thumb.

"How are they doing?" Scott asks Derek as they are all setting down to dinner. Derek frowns slightly. "Not as well as I'd hoped. Paul and Isaac are upset but not in danger." Scott pulls out his phone and is stopped by Derek. "They are asleep right now. Let them rest some. It's so weak I can't tell exactly what is going on but they aren't in trouble. If I had to put a word to it I would say Isaac is resigned and Paul is….just upset…his emotions are all over the place I can't pick out exactly what he's feeling." Scott lays his phone down on the table shaking his head and says. "We need to get everything resolved... I hate everyone being on edge all the time. The pack bond hasn't been this tense in years." "Agreed." Stiles says. "I'm going to talk to Chris in the morning." Derek stiffens slightly more out of habit than mistrust of their hunter ally. Stiles notices and puts his hand on Derek's leg under the table. "We've not had any luck finding Mark on our own. He has access to sources of information we don't. That rifle had to come from someplace." Derek nods his head in agreement.

A while later Paul sleepily opens his eyes. He notices that the sun has dropped significantly casting long shadows in the room. Isaac is still under him breathing softly sound asleep. Paul hears a soft sad whine. Tuning his head he sees Kyle sitting in a chair on the other side of the room looking at him. Paul looks Kyle in the eye for a few seconds before lifting his arm and gesturing for Kyle to come closer. The young wolf is on his knees next to the couch in an instant. He places his head against Paul's side. The human runs his fingers gently through the soft red hair.

Moments later there is an insistent pounding on the door. All three startle to full awareness and leap to their feet. Isaac yanks Paul behind him growling dangerously. Kyle walks over to the door "It's OK you're on pack land you're safe here." He says opening the door as he looks over his shoulder. When he looks back there is a loud *crack* as a hand lands on Kyle's cheek. He stumbles back slightly more from shock than injury. "You little shit!" Yells a woman who marches in through the door. Paul shoves his way around Isaac, fire in his eyes. He harshly pushes the woman away from Kyle. "Don't you fucking touch him!" "Are you the one?!" She yells. "Are you the one that's been fucking this little animal?" Paul scowls angrily drawing himself up and rolling his shoulders back. "He is my mate watch your mouth." Without a seconds hesitation the woman punches Paul in the mouth. The blow sends him back several steps. Isaac steps forward but is blocked by Kyle "No wait!" Kyle pleads. "Your 'mate'" The woman shrieks, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Is my son! My ungrateful _16 year old_ son! If you ever come near him again I'll have you arrested for statutory rape!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Sixteen." Paul says in the silence that follows Kyle's mother's outburst. "Sixteen?" He asks. A rapid fire series of emotions flying across his face as he looks at Kyle. Kyle's expression is one of fear and sadness. "Not twenty." Paul says angrily. "Paul." Isaac says placing his hand on his shoulder. "What else?" Paul asks shrugging Isaac's hand off and taking a step towards Kyle holding his hands out palms up while shrugging his shoulders. "What other lies have you told me? Have you told us?" Kyle opens his mouth to speak only a small broken sound comes out at first. Jeremy comes walking in through the open door and sighs with resignation when he sees the drama unfolding. "You have to understand…" Kyle whispers. "I never..." Paul turns and walks away entering the bedroom he closes the door softly behind him. Isaac and Kyle both shudder as they feel the mate bond squelch down to almost nothing. "I want everyone to leave. Everyone but Isaac." Paul's unsteady voice reaches the living room audible only to the wolves. Kyle brings a hand to his face as tears stream from his eyes. "You heard him." Isaac says eyes glowing angrily. "Out!" Isaac grabs Kyle none to gently the wolf wincing in pain from Isaac's powerful grip. He jerks Kyle roughly towards him. Their faces only inches apart. Kyle's mother opens her mouth to say something but is silenced by Isaac's snarl. Turning back to Kyle he breathes heavily in and out his nose for a moment trying to rein in his fury. Finally just loud enough for Kyle and Jeremy to hear he grunts out. "You will fix what you have done to my mate. Or you will regret it." That said he shoves Kyle towards his fuming mother. "Home. Now!" She says grabbing Kyle by the hand and dragging him from the home. "Carla wait!" Jeremy says running out after them.

Isaac closes and locks the front door before walking to the bedroom. He taps gently on the door. "Can I come in?" He asks. When there is no answer he turns the knob and enters the dark room. Paul is sitting on the edge of the bed. Isaac takes in Paul's slumped posture. Legs drawn together, arms tight against his sides with his hands clasped in his lap. He's turned slightly facing the corner of the room his head down. It's as if the human is trying to pull in to himself and vanish. The smell of salt and despair is heavy in the air. "Baby?" Isaac asks softly. Paul slowly turns his head towards Isaac. After a few seconds he lifts his head and meets his eyes. They stare at each other silently for a moment before Paul rises and takes the few steps forward needed to reach Isaac's embrace. Isaac holds Paul tightly as the human stands there stiffly. "I don't know what to do." Paul whispers after a bit. "We'll get it settled." Isaac says. "Let's give Kyle and Jeremy some time to talk to his mom. We need to have a talk with Kyle too." Isaac rubs his hand comfortingly along the base of Paul's head squeezing gently.

Outside Carla is angrily getting in to her car ignoring Jeremy's attempts to talk to her. When he finally uses his strength to keep her from closing the door she glares at him. "You promised me. You promised that you would look after him. I trusted you. I let you turn him into this….monster. Now look what's happened. He's hardly ever home, he never calls. Barely six months later you've sent him off halfway across the country to be raped!" "Mom! That's not what happened!" Kyle yells in exasperation. "Are you still a virgin?" She demands. At Kyle's silence she shakes her head. "Then you shut your mouth!" Turning back to Jeremy. She yanks on the door again. Jeremy looks across to Kyle. The young wolf radiating misery and self-loathing. "You going to be alright?" Kyle shrugs his shoulders and refuses to meet his Alpha's eyes. "I've lost him. Nothing else matters." "I'll be in touch OK?" Jeremy asks. "OK?" Kyle finally shrugs his shoulders and looks out the passenger window. Carla yanks on the door again. Jeremy lifts his hand and allows her to slam it shut. Seconds later she's peeling out in the gravel drive and tearing away.

Isaac continues to listen for a moment. The thin walls of the mobile home not doing much if anything to dampen his hearing. Jeremy's voice comes through. "I'll leave you two alone. If there is anything I can do let me know. Come and go as you please. The code to the gate is 1402." Isaac can hear the Alpha begin to walk away but after a few steps he stops. "You both mean a great deal to Kyle. Paul especially for obvious reasons. He's made some bad decisions. He's young yes but he's not a child. He is ready for this. Give me some time to get things calmed down." After that he walks away.

Isaac leans down and kisses Paul lovingly. "You hungry?" Paul asks a moment later when they pull apart. "Starving actually." Isaac says kissing Paul on the forehead and again on the cheek while pressing love and security over the bond at his human. "Let's go get something. If the kitchen is like the rest of this place there won't be much more in there than Tang and SPAM." Paul says wryly smiling and rubbing his hands on Isaac's back before stepping away and looking up at his mate. He smiles a loving little smile closing his eyes and breathing softly a moment. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me." The human says opening his eyes. Isaac grins happily at his mate. "I was about to say the same thing to you. Whatever happens here we'll always have each other." Paul nods a little glumly. "Please always be honest with me. I can't live a lie Isaac. This..." Paul says gesturing between them. "This must be real. It has to be real. _You_ have to be _real_. After everything I've been through, you me, _us_ is where I get my strength from." Paul reaches up and kisses Isaac gently and looks around the room. "Three doors. One of these should be a bathroom right?" Isaac turns and follows Paul's gaze stepping away with a last caress of Paul's cheek Isaac walks over and opens one of the doors. "Nope closet." He says expression souring at the stale disused scent that hits him. Paul opens the other door to find a tidy but small bathroom. "Wow the 60's is alive and well in here too. I'll be out in a minute."

A few minutes later Isaac and Paul are walking hand in hand back towards Jeremy's house and their car. When they round the corner they see a young man sitting on the hood of the car. Posture slouched. Long black hair obscuring his features. "So." He says cockily. "You're the ones that brought our runt back to us?" Isaac and Paul stop Isaac stiffens and scowls at the other wolf. "Man!" Another voice calls out as another young man similar in appearance steps out behind them waving his hand in front of his nose. "Good thing you're up wind David. They _reek_ of him." "So." David says jumping off the hood of the car and stalking forward. "Dipped your wicks in our little Omega huh? How was it? He never would give that up. Other things though….." David fakes a shiver as he grabs his crotch. "Boy has a mouth on him…" Paul steps forward jaw clenched tight. Isaac puts his hand on his shoulder. "No." He says softly. Isaac has no doubt he can handle these two. Starting a conflict on another packs land though is a good way to cause trouble he knows they don't need. "Careful now." The second one says drawing closer. "The little humans getting upset. Besides remember what Alpha Dale said?" David pauses for a moment pretending to think then says, "Oh that's right. Now that young Kyle took the Bite he's no longer an Omega. He's a Beta just like us."

"That's enough!" Jeremy says walking out the front door glaring at David. Paul takes a step towards David who smirks at him. "Come on." Isaac says taking Paul's hand. "We don't need any trouble." Paul and Isaac walk past David towards their car. David takes a quick step like he means to intercept them. In the blink of an eye Isaac's clawed hand is in his face fingers poised to rip in to the flesh. David blinks and takes a quick step back. "Don't do that again." Isaac says before glaring silently at Jeremy then pulling Paul towards the car. "He doesn't seem to have much respect for his Alpha." Paul says in the car as they pull away. Isaac looks in the mirror and see's Jeremy's eyes harden at the comment and says nothing. As they pull through the gate on to the side street Isaac smirks and looks at Paul. "You knew he would hear you didn't you?" Paul grins slightly. "He needs to control his Beta's they don't appear to have much if any respect for his authority. Probably needs to make an example out of someone." Paul mutters looking out the window. Isaac reaches over and squeezes Paul's leg gently. "What are you hungry for?" He asks. Paul looks down at his lap a moment before scrubbing his hands over his face then running them back through his blond hair. "Let's get you some steak. I know a good place on the top floor of a hotel."

A short while later they pull up in front of a hotel. "Nice place." Isaac says. "JW Marriott. It's a Marriott but fancier than normal." Paul says nodding his head at the bellman that opens the door for him. Seconds later Isaac is at his side and they are walking inside and towards the elevator. "I guess you've been here before?" Isaac asks as they are stepping in to the elevator having noticed Paul's seeming familiarity with the layout. "Yes a few times. It's a nice get away for a night. Sometimes it's nice to just have a room with a view and let someone else do the cooking." Isaac leans over and kisses Paul on the ear.

As Isaac and Paul are setting down at their table, Kyle is sitting down at the kitchen table in his parents' house. "Where is dad?" He asks. "He's at work if you'd cared enough to stay in touch with us you'd know that. He's still got a few more years before all of your old medical bills are paid off. Not to mention that ridiculous car that you just _had_ to have but then abandoned while you ran off to California.." Carla says pulling some food out of the refrigerator. Kyle sighs. "Mom it wasn't like that. I care about you guys. I just… I had to go. My wolf…" "I don't want to hear any of that 'my wolf' bull shit." His mom says slapping his food down in front of him. "Drink your milk." "Mom I'm not 10 years old anymore." Kyle says taking a big drink of milk. "I appreciate everything you and dad did for me but I'm not like that anymore. I'm better now. I'm not sick all the time any more. There are differences that you guys are going to have to learn to accept." "I don't think you'll ever truly understand what all we gave up to keep you healthy." She says watching him carefully. Kyle sets the glass down and looks at his mother. He blinks as his eyes lose focus. He slumps back against the chair with a thump. "It's time we put this whole werewolf nonsense behind us. Time for us to be a family again." She says standing and walking over to her purse. "Mom." Kyle slurs. "Mom…what….what…have you…done.." Kyle frantically reaches for his pack bond but finds nothing. Looking down at his hand he tries to force his claws to extend but nothing happens. "Mom. Don't do this." He mutters out trying to focus on her. "It's done hurry." She says in to her phone. Kyle puts his hands on the table and tries to stand. He falls across the table knocking the dishes to the floor. There is a knock at the back door which Carla quickly answers. "How long does the cure take?" She asks the two men who walk in. Mark smiles warmly at her. "Oh not long…..Not long at all."


	7. Chapter 7

Paul's eyes glaze over and he freezes for a moment. "What's wrong?" Isaac asks reaching across the table and taking Paul's hand. A couple seconds later Paul shakes his head and blinks a few times. "Nothing. Just felt….odd…dizzy….weak for a moment." "Do you want to leave?" Isaac asks giving Paul's hand a brief squeeze. "No I'm fine. It's gone. It's just been a long day." He says smiling softly at Isaac and stroking his hand with his thumb.

About an hour later Jeremy skids to a stop in front of the Jeffries home. He races up to the front door half shifted with Max close behind. He pounds on the door for a moment. Just when he is drawing back to smash through a man answers. "Jeremy?" The man asks. "Ed, where is Kyle? I can't feel him anymore something's wrong." Jeremy demands. Ed looks at Jeremy in confusion. "You know where he is. He is in California." Jeremy growls and shoves past the man. "Carla!" He shouts. He swiftly follows the sound of the only other heartbeat in the house and finds Carla sitting innocently in the living room pretending to read a magazine. "What have you done?!" Jeremy demands. Max and Ed follow the angry Alpha. "Jeremy what is going on?" Ed asks placing himself between his wife and best friend. "She came and picked Kyle up today. About an hour ago he just….vanished from the pack bond. Look around." The Alpha says tightly. The last bit directed over his shoulder to Max who rushes out of the room to comply. Carla feigns a bored indignation and closes her magazine. She makes a show of placing it on the table and straightening it before looking up at the two men.

"Is this true?" Ed asks turning to look at his wife. "Yes." She says simply. "Where is he?" Jeremy bellows still partially shifted. "He is with people who can help him. We've been lied to." She says shifting her focus to Ed. "There is a cure. Your _friend_ just didn't want us to know." "A cure for what?" Ed asks looking from his wife to Jeremy. "Jeremy!" Max yells coming back in to the room. "Hunters!" He says throwing a small plastic bag to his Alpha. "This was in her purse." Jeremy sniffs already guessing what it is. He grips the bag tightly in his clawed hand then throws his head back and roars in fury. "You turned your son over to hunters?! Have you lost your mind?! Do you have any idea what kind of danger he is in?!" Ed's mouth drops open. "Why would you do that?" He yells at Carla. "Because he's not our son any more. I want our _son_ back! We worked so hard, fought, cried, sacrificed to keep him alive. Then he comes along and turns him into…..one of his _pack._ " She speaks the word pack as if it pains her to do so. "He's not our son any more he's his." She stands up shouting and pointing at Jeremy. "He lied, he manipulated us just so he could add to his pack and increase his power!" "Carla!" Ed shouts. "There is no cure!" He shouts shaking his wife by the shoulders. "My god what have you done?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" "There never has been a cure you fool! They told you that so they could kill him!" Jeremy roars. "Bull shit!" She shouts shaking her husband's hands off and stepping away. "I can call and talk to him any time. They said the cure would take a few days but that I could call whenever I wanted. They said your kind are dying out and that you're desperate to increase your numbers. You'll do anything to add to your pack and gain strength." She turns to Ed. "Did you know that the more wolves he has the stronger he is? It's about power. It's only about power with them." "Carla." Ed says shaking his head. "I have known Jeremy since I was 10 years old. He is not like that. I trust him with Kyle's life. With all our lives. If he only cared about power why doesn't he have more Betas?" "He has to be careful." She says with a shrug. "If he turns too many people it'll be noticed." "Wolfsbane." Jeremy snarls throwing the bag at Carla smacking her in the forehead with it. "You gave your son wolfsbane. Did your hunter friends tell you this will kill?" He demands taking a menacing step forward. "I only gave him enough to put him to sleep." Carla rolls her eyes dramatically and picks her phone up off the table. "We'll just settle this right now. I'll give them a call and they can put him on the phone." Seconds later she frowns. "He didn't answer. Probably still getting Kyle situated."

"Where did they take him?" Max asks. "He wouldn't tell me. He said it would be better if I didn't show up unannounced because the cure can be difficult. Like withdrawing from narcotics." Carla shrugs. "So you take the word of a stranger about something as important as the life of your son. You don't know where they are taking him, how they plan on curing him or have any other way of contact besides a phone number? How could you be so selfish." Max growls angrily. "Selfish? Everything I have done for the last 16 years has been to keep him alive." "You always resented him for it. His entire life. You wanted to go out and party but you couldn't because you always had to stay home and take care 'mommies little burden'" Max says with contempt smiling coldly when Carla's eyes go wide. "Yes I know what you used to call him when you thought no one could hear you. We'd be playing. Quietly of course because you always had a headache and would yell if we disturbed you. I'd hear you complaining to your friends on the phone. Mommies little burden broke his wrist. Mommies little burden has a fever, mommies little burden just got out of the hospital. You'd always laugh after you said it but that was just to keep your friends from realizing what a horrible person you were." Ed's shoulders slump as he looks from the wolfs back to his wife. "A burden? Carla that's our son, our baby!"

"That ruined our lives! I gave up my career to stay at home and take care of him. My life! All the bills, all the medicine. It was always about Kyle! Every day every discussion. We never went on vacation. We never got to buy anything new. Everything was always focused on Kyle. Kyle, needs new braces for his legs. Kyle needs to go to Austin to see a specialist, Kyle needs physical therapy. Kyle is sad because he can't play football with the other kids!" Carla says with disgust. What about me? At least I have a husband right? Oh? Where is my husband? He's working two jobs and taking extra shifts so he can pay for poor little broken Kyle. What about me? What do I get? An exhausted man who's too tired to do anything more than eat and pass out every night. Too _proud_ to accept any financial help from anyone. Do you have any idea what it's like? To go from having a life, a career with friends to staying home every day with someone who can barely make it up and down the front steps without hurting himself. _I_ did that. _I_ took care of him. Who took him to all his appointments? Who dressed him and wiped his ass when he'd fallen and broken his arm again? Me! I did it all. You got to get up every day and get out of this fucking house. All my friends are going on trips, buying clothes, decorating their houses, driving new cars. Look!" Carla waives her arms around wildly a unhinged look in her eyes. "Look at what we have to live like because of him! Then, when we do _finally_ get a break from the bills. Do I get a new car? Do I get a vacation? Do I get my husband back? No of course not, every single bill has to be paid. I begged you to take some time off so we could get away. 'Sorry we just don't have the money.'" Carla says mocking her husband's voice. "Yet you go and buy a _sixteen year old boy_ that overpriced hideous car. You and I are still driving the same pieces of shit we had when we were married but Kyle? Oh of course anything for Kyle everything for Kyle!"

"Enough!" Jeremy roars. Pointing a finger at Carla he takes a menacing step forward. Ed jumps in front of him. "Jeremy please! She's just upset. She'd never knowingly place Kyle in danger." Ed begs. "Find my son. Please. I'll do anything. Please." Ed beseeches placing his hands on Jeremy's shoulders and staring in to the fiery red eyes. Jeremy is silent a moment before gently shrugging Ed's hands off and turning to leave. He stops with his back to the human couple. "I love you like a brother. Like blood. So I will give you this warning. If he is hurt. If those hunters have harmed Kyle in any way you'd best hide her away. Far far away. Because I will come for her and I will rip that smug face from her skull." The Alpha storms out of the house. Max turns to go then stops. "You may have him fooled." Max says gesturing with his head at Ed. "Not us though. We know what you're trying to do. You're not doing this because you miss your son. You're doing this to punish him. Why should he get this gift of health and vitality? It's not fair is it? What has he done to deserve anything? Then you find out he's got a mate, something rare, and precious. A connection and bond with someone infinitely more powerful than anything you'll ever experience. It was just too much for you to bear wasn't it. 'Little broken Kyle.' 'Mommies little burden.' After suffering his entire life how _dare_ he have a happy ending. It doesn't matter if you went looking for hunters or if they came to you. I don't care. You're going to get yours. I promise you." Max turns his burning yellow eyes to Ed and says. "You'd best heed my Alpha's warning because if he doesn't come for her I will." Max scowls furiously at the couple for a moment before he turns on his heel and walks out of the house slamming the door behind him.

Back at the pack house Isaac and Paul pull to a stop. "Baby. Can't we just go to sleep?" Paul says reluctantly laying his head on Isaac's shoulder. "It'll just take a moment. I need Kyle's address." Isaac says squeezing Paul's leg and soothing him over the bond with comfort when the expected wave of sadness and pain washes out from Paul in every direction. He tilts his head and presses it against Paul's. "You can stay in the car if you want." "No." Paul says. "I'm fine. Where you go I go." The two exit the car and walk in to the pack house. They walk in to the living room en-route to the study. Isaac picks up their scent and stops just inside the entry to the living room causing Paul to bump in to him slightly. "Welcome back." David says from where he is sprawled in a chair. His fellow pack mate snorts from where he is lounging on a long couch setting the book he was reading on his lap. "Where is Jeremy?" Isaac asks with a scowl. "Not here." David says yawning and turning his attention back to his phone. "Any idea when he'll be back?" Paul asks stepping around Isaac in to the room. "No idea. My Alpha doesn't report to me." David says snottily. "I've been reading about Hale pack." The other wolf says holding the book up. "You guys used to have a pretty good name before the fire and everything. Now it seems like." He trails off and shrugs his shoulders with a smirk on his face. "Like what?" Paul says taking another step in to the room. He feels Isaac holding him over the mate bond urging caution. The taller wolf steps further in as well and laces his fingers with Paul's.

"I'm Patrick by the way." The blond wolf says with an unfriendly smile. He stands and offers his hand. Paul reaches for it going slightly stone faced as Patrick grips his hand painfully allowing his claws to extend slightly pressing but not breaking the skin. Patrick grins and flops back down on the couch. "Just seems like Hale pack was this big powerful pack with all this land and now you have a handful of wolves. You could probably use an ally or two. If trouble comes I'm not sure how you could ever hope to defend so much land." Isaac tugs gently pulling Paul back a few steps from the smirking Beta. "We've not had any trouble holding on to our territory. The fire happened a long time ago. Are you offering?" Isaac asks with a sneer.

"Hale pack." David scoffs. "Why would we want an alliance with a bunch of faggots? Not a single woman in your pack. You're stagnate, no new members in over a decade. You could certainly benefit from an alliance but I don't see how you could benefit anyone else. Unless your Omega was part of the deal. I can see why you keep this one around. He's got a real nice set of dick sucking lips on him. Every pack needs an Omega." Paul shakes his head letting the insult roll off his back. He grips Isaac's hand tightly and strokes him over the bond worried that Isaac would lose control. "What is an Omega? You called Kyle Omega earlier." David laughs cruelly. "You mean he hasn't told you? Your _mate_ hasn't done much to prepare you for pack life has he? Omega's are the lowest rung on the ladder. They _service_ the pack. In any and all ways." Paul's expression makes it evident he doesn't understand. "Service?" Patrick asks mockingly. He opens his mouth and mimes the act of fellatio. "Not too bright this one." He says looking at his pack mate. "But. That's not how…." Paul starts. At Paul's blank look David shakes his head in mock pity and carries on. "Man you really are new. You know, I can smell them all on you. Haven't you wondered why they keep touching you? They are marking their territory. To let everyone else know you're their property. I suppose you thought they were doing that because they thought of you as one of them huh?" "Well." Patrick interjects. "He is one of them in a way. Just not the same…station in life as the rest of them" "Hale pack isn't like that we don't have Omegas." Isaac says rolling his eyes and trying to calm Paul's rising agitation. "Paul is just as pack as I am." "Really?" David says darkly. A look of glee on his face. "Then tell me. Why have you not turned him? If he is so important to the pack. So important to _you."_ Isaac's eyes go wide when he realizes what David is going to say next. "Let's go we'll talk to Jeremy tomorrow." He tugs on Paul's hand his sudden blast of anxiousness causing Paul to turn and look at him.

David's mouth stretches in to a cruel smile when see's that Isaac knows what he's leading up to. "He must not mean that much to you. I mean how _are_ you going to explain to him as the years go by. As he gets fat and old, how are you going to explain to him." David holds out a finger. "That one, he's aging and you're not." A second finger. "And two, that he could have lived just as long as you if only you'd loved him enough to get him the Bite."

Isaac shudders at the wave of confusion and shock that ripples over the bond from Paul. Paul takes a step back from Isaac looking up in to his mate's eyes. "What is he saying?" Isaac's shoulders slump defeat in his posture. David see's this and goes in for the kill. "Why Isaac I'm stunned. It's obvious you two are new mates but surely you've had the time to tell him. That when he's dead and gone for decades you'll still look the same?" "Isaac?" Paul asks his voice wavering. "It's true isn't it?" Paul asks. Isaac says nothing staring back at him expression frozen. Paul looks at Patrick who nods his head. "We live a long time human." He says simply. "Why would you hide this from me? Why would the pack hide this from me? I thought we... I... Lies. Lies and half-truths. Is that all it is with you people?" Isaac winces at the hurt in Paul's tone. "I was going to tell you." He starts to say. He cringes when Paul's hurt turns to fury and hopelessness. "I guess you and I have different views on what the word real means." Paul spits out venomously. He turns and heads to the door with fire in his eyes. "Paul please!" Isaac pleads racing forward to catch the humans hand just as both their phones start to ring. Paul jerks away snatching his hand from Isaac. He turns and says. "Stay the fuck away from me." The tall wolf stumbles nearly going to his knees as he feels Paul's presence in his mind vanish. He closes his eyes as the breath is punched out of him by the flash of icy pain from the crippled mate bond. Paul scowls and huffs angrily before walking through the door slamming it behind him. Seconds later the car roars to life and peels away from the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Very sorry for anyone who read that *fake* chapter 8. I'm on vacation today and wanted to get something put up. I accidentally posted chapter 10. So here is the real chapter 8. The phony ch 8 was only up for about an hour so hopefully no one read it or they are going to be confused.

Isaac looks at David his eyes flashing yellow as he takes a step towards him. The younger wolf stands rolling his shoulders and neck putting on a display of limbering up for a fight. "What's it going to be queer bait? Fight me or go after your come dumpst…" David's harsh words are cut off when in a blur of motion Isaac crosses the floor and slams his fist in to his face. The blow sends the shocked beta back several feet his shoes actually leaving the floor. He lands on his backside slides a bit then his momentum carries his torso back causing his head to slam in to the hearth of the fireplace. Patrick winces with a grin on his face at the loud thud David's head makes. Isaac looks at Patrick who chuckles and holds his hands up in surrender. Isaac growls at him before turning and sprinting out the front door.

Paul looks in the rear view mirror and frowns when he sees the yellow eyes of a fully shifted wolf running to catch the car. He presses the accelerator down further and screams towards the exit sliding sideways around several sharp turns. Seconds later he approaches the gate. The pedal gets slammed to the floor and he braces himself. With a loud crash the car slams through the gate, broken twisted metal going everywhere. He barely keeps the car on the road as he turns sharply to the right accelerating as rapidly as the large Buick can go. One last look in the mirror as he merges on to the high way and he sees he's managed to out run Isaac. Isaac shifts back breathing so hard he bends over hands on his knees. "Paul!" he rasps out forlornly.

Paul slows to a more acceptable speed and takes a deep breath shuddering sobs racking his frame. Pressing cancel on his phone to silence the never ending stream of calls from Derek and Stiles he then shuts it off. Thirty minutes later he pulls up to the front door of the JW Marriott. "Good evening sir." The valet says pulling the car door open for him. "Help you with your bags?" Paul quickly draws his forearm over his face drying this eyes and cheeks. "No bags." He replies hoarsely exiting the car without making eye contact. "Room number or name sir?" The valet calls after him. "Brace, I'll be in the bar." Paul breezes past another valet who holds the door open for him. Pausing in the middle of the lobby Paul makes his way over to the front desk. "Hello. Checking in?" The perky blond woman asks as he approaches. "Yes I don't have a reservation." Paul answers. "Oh." She says. "We are pretty full tonight." Looking down at her computer she hits a few buttons. "How long will you be staying?" She asks looking up. "I'm not sure a day or two?" Paul asks shrugging. The clerk chews on her lip as she clicks some keys on the computer. "I'm sorry I have one suite left. "I have no idea what I'm doing." Paul says staring at the granite surface of the desk. "Sir?" she asks. "Have you ever been given everything you ever wanted? I mean everything, been with someone who fulfilled you so completely that you wondered how you survived up until that point? Absolute joy, happiness and contentment. Only to find out it was a lie?" One side of the clerks mouth slides down in to a frown. "Can I call someone for you sir?" She asks softly placing her hand on Paul's when he shudders back a sob. She sees a tear making it's way down his face. "S'OK" He says rubbing his eyes. "Sorry I'm sure you've got better things to do. I've just got this horrible headache. Perfect way to top off the day I guess. The suite will be fine." He says schooling his features into an emotionless mask. "It's pretty large. It's the Texas suite. The best I can do is 750. If you're going to be here longer we can get you in to something smaller in a couple days." Paul shakes his head. "I'll let you know." He lays his credit card and drivers license on the counter looking around the lobby as he waits to be checked in.

Room key in hand Paul settles in to one of the comfortable booths in the lobby bar. The bar tender comes by and asks for his order. Paul, distracted by his inner thoughts doesn't notice the appraising look the young man gives him. He looks over at the other bartender and grins widely getting an eye roll and shake of the head in reply. "Black Russian triple." He says pulling his wallet out. "Take care of me and I'll give you another one of these when you kick me out at closing." He says handing him a hundred dollar bill. "Not a problem sir." The younger man says grinning widely as he pockets the c-note and walking hurriedly back towards the bar. Paul freezes when he feels a very faint tapping across the pack bond. "Isaac." He mutters to himself. He closes his eyes and does his best to block the insistent sensation. The icy pain of his headache gets worse and he winces slightly rubbing him temples. "Sir." Opening his eyes he sees his drink has arrived. "Thanks." Paul says. He takes the drink and downs before handing it back to the wide eyed young man. "Keep them coming." Paul says settling back in to the seat with a sigh.

Isaac walks slowly back to where his phone is laying on the ground with his shredded clothes ringing insistently. He flicks his finger on the screen answering without looking. "What have you done?" Derek asks tersely. Isaac sighs deeply looking up at the gathering clouds. "One of the wolves here…. He told Paul….. About how long we live." "Damn it." Derek says. "He thinks we hid it from him because we don't love him or trust him enough to make him one of us." Stiles says in to the phone leaning on Derek's shoulder. "Yup." Isaac replies rubbing his head in an attempt to ease the pounding. "It gets better though." He says angrily. "Guess who is only 16 years old?" "Shit." Comes the reply over the phone. "Oh and that's not all." Isaac says hotly. "His mom? Hates us, our kind… Jeremy sent him to Beacon Hills without asking her permission." "Does she know about Paul?" Derek asks slowly. "Of course, told him if he comes near his mate again she'll have him arrested." Isaac spits out, his eyes glowing a dull yellow. "Derek do you know where Paul is? He's shut me out I can't feel him at all. I'm worried." Derek shakes his head causing the frown on Stiles's face to get even larger. The whole pack feels a brief flash of Derek's strength over the bond. "Not really. I can feel him but just barely. All I can say is that he's alive." "So on top of Paul hating both his mates he's run off and blocked any of us from being able to sense him." Stiles says standing up and pacing. "That about sums it up." Isaac says turning and walking towards the guest house.

"We're on our way." Derek says after a moment. "Let's wait." Isaac says. "What would we do? Track him down? Then what? Demand he come home with us?" "Isaac." Stiles says. "Paul loves you, desperately. He's mad right now and not thinking straight. With Derek in town we can track him down and at least talk to him. He's a human that reeks of wolves on another pack's territory. It's not safe for him to be wandering around on his own. He's too new to this." "OK." Isaac says simply walking in to the house and heading straight to where his duffle bag is still sitting on the bed. He pulls out some clothes out then jerks and drops them on the floor. Paul's scent comes wafting out of their shared bag. He grab's his mate's jacket and inhales deeply pressing the garment to his face. His breath shutters out of him in a loud sob. "Guys… I….. It hurts." Another sob escapes as Isaac tries to contain his emotions. "I need my mate, and I don't know how to get him back. I don't know what to do. Please help me." He blinks rapidly as the tears stinging his eyes roll down his face. "We'll be there as soon as we can pup." Stiles says. Isaac sinks to his knees holding the garment close to his face. "Please hurry."

I typically read over my chapters several times before posting them. Since I'm in a hurry today, and after I messed up and put the wrong chapter out I hurriedly posted this one with out my usual review. So I'm sorry if there are more mistakes, poor grammar, and crazy sentence structure than usual.


	9. Chapter 9

OK so... I had planned on this being the final story in the Fall For You series. Then I was on a road trip over the weekend, not even thinking about fan fiction when I had a thought pop in to my head.

Soooooo... I'm not fully decided if there will be another story in this series or not. It may be a one shot chapter. I have to work out the logistics of the story in my head. Figure out how I want to tie it in. Then figure out if there is actually enough there to be a separate story.

I have a feeling it would only be 4-5 chapters but then I say that about every story and I end up writing much more. So at this point all I'll say is this *might* not be the final story of this series...

I still really need to focus on Family Ties. That story has been languishing for months. We'll see what happens.

Hope you enjoy this chapter and as always thank you very much for your comments, favorites, and follows.

"It's last call sir would you like anything else?" The bartender, Austin, Paul had learned asks leaning a little closer than is necessary. Paul looks up at him blearily and blinks his eyes a few times. The attractive young man slowly coming in to focus. "No I think I've had just enough, anymore and I'll embarrass myself." Pulling the promised hundred from his wallet he slides it over to Austin who reaches for it, his hand lingering on Paul's. Paul gets to his feet somewhat unsteadily bumping in to the table. "Easy there!" Austin says quickly putting his arm around Paul's waist when Paul starts to lean too far to the side. "What's your room number I'll help you up." Paul's weight shifts causing Austin to lean in closer. "Might not be a bad idea." Paul says trying to clear his head. "Texas suite." He puts his arm around Austin's wasit to keep his balance. "Off we go then." Austin says giving the other bar tender a thumbs up. In the elevator Paul's head starts to dip down. "Hey, don't fall asleep on me yet handsome." Austin says whispering in to Paul's ear. Paul snaps back to awareness and leans closer to Austin causing the young man to smile. "Like your cologne." Paul mutters. "I like your….everything." Austin whispers brushing his lips against Paul's ear as the doors to the elevator open. A few steps down the hall and they reach the double doors of Paul's suite. Austin slips his hand in to Paul's pockets. "Let me get the key for you." He says with a chuckle. Pulling it from Paul's front pocket he drags his fingers across Paul's crotch. Paul, virtually dead on his feet doesn't notice the touch. A moment later they are in the bedroom of the large suite. "Nice I have not been in this one before." Austin says opening the curtains to view the Dallas skyline.

Paul pretty much collapses on to the bed. Austin smiles at this unbuttoning his shirt, removing his belt and kicking his shoes off as he walks to the bed. He pulls Paul's shoes and socks off then palm's his crotch before unbuckling his belt and pulling his pants off. He pauses frowning slightly when he sees the numerous scars on Paul's muscular legs. The pants catch on something which is soon revealed to be Paul's dagger in an ankle sheath. "What the hell?" Austin whispers. Just then Paul's head lolls to the side. "Crap." Austin says kicking the pants aside he straddles Paul and slips his shirt over his head. Gasping softly at Paul's defined but abused torso. He runs his fingers over the many scars and healed wounds. "Who are you?" He says to himself. Leaning down he presses a kiss to Paul's lips and grinds his stiffness in to Paul's crotch. Paul breathes smoothly, asleep. "Hey." He says shaking Paul. "Hey!" Paul's eyes snap open. "Hi Austin." Paul slurs out before his eyes close again a soft smile on his face. Austin smiles and goes in for another kiss. His tongue meets Paul's and for a moment Paul goes along with it. Pressing his rapidly hardening member up in to Austin's. The younger man moans deeply grinding down. "Fuck you have no business looking so hot." Austin says. "Sitting in my bar, with those eyes, and that mouth." He reaches down and unzips his pants freeing his and Paul's erections and rubbing them together. His precome providing a sweet lubrication. Paul's hand joins his and together they slowly jerk their cocks while kissing hungrily. "I'm going to fuck you." He whispers hotly in to Paul's ear. "Then I'm going to ride you until you bust." He licks over a scar on Paul's shoulder that looks suspiciously like a bite mark and presses his teeth down biting gently. Paul's eyes snap open and he realizes the situation he's in.

"Wait." He says pressing on the young man's shoulders. Austin seizes Paul's mouth shoving his tongue deep. "Austin no." Paul says pressing against the wiry young horny bartender. Austin draws back. "What's wrong?" He says giving their dicks a gentle squeeze. "I can't." Paul says gently dislodging the other man's hand from his weeping member. He backs up to the headboard and sits up. "God what have I done." Paul says looking down at himself and then at Austin. "Did I do something wrong?" Austin asks. Paul shakes his head. "No you did everything right. I have a situation is all." Austin smiles. "I know. I want to help you out with it." He reaches for Paul's still erect dick but stops at Paul's expression. "You're not single." Austin says disappointment clouding his handsome face. "I kind of broke up with my boyfriends today." Paul says looking over Austin's shoulder and out the window at the view. "Boy…friends? Plural?" The brunet asks with a grin. "It's….complicated. Look, you're…..fucking delicious." Paul says. Taking in the site of Austin's slim but toned frame while he forces himself to his feet. Austin is next to him in a second steadying him. "If I wasn't in the middle of…what I'm in the middle of. You would be… You are… _Fuck_ I'm so drunk. You're so gorgeous" Paul takes Austin's hand and holds it up running his fingers along Austin's long slender digits.. "Your hands are huge. I love that. Tall too." Austin smiles and says. "Huge hands huge feet, pretty average down below." Paul looks down just in time to see a drop of precome drip from Austin's dick in a long stream. "Man." Paul says. Biting down on his lip.. "OK so I have not much of a filter right now. I would love to…do….various things to you…. I can't do this. I'm sorry if I led you on. I….I belong…to someone else." Paul takes a step away from Austin.

Austin sighs but smiles. "I understand, you just looked so good I had to take a chance." The bar tender asks stepping over to his discarded shoes and belt. "How old are you if you don't mind my asking?" "Twenty one." Comes the easy reply drawing a handsome grin as he slips his shoes on. _Pretty much the same._ Paul shakes his head comparing Kyle's younger body to Austin's. _Still should have been able to tell. How could I have been so stupid._ Paul thinks with a grimace. Austin pulls his pants up and starts to button his shirt. "Such a waste hiding all that away." Paul says softly. "Hey." Austin says with a grin. "No fair you're already sending me home with a severe case of blue balls. Ummm." He says looking shyly at Paul. "Can I give you my number? In case things, you know…..or you decide you'd like a 3rd boyfriend." Paul walks a little uneasily over to the desk he grabs the hotel stationary then drops the pen. "I'd let you put it in my phone. I just don't want to turn it on right now. It'll just start ringing nonstop." Paul says bending over to pick up the pen. Austin swears. "God damn who would ever disappoint someone as hot as you? Jesus fuck Paul." Austin steps over "Please let me just touch you." He gently places his hand on Paul's backside causing him to freeze. He rubs gently giving the cheek a firm but gentle squeeze while squeezing his own erection through his pants. He slides his hand up Paul's tense back and ghosts over a few of the scars. When Paul straightens up and turns around Austin stays close. He takes the pen and paper making plenty of contact with Paul's hands then quickly writes his number. "Full disclosure." Paul says. "I don't live in Texas any more. I've recently moved out of state. I'm just here for… To tie up some loose ends." "Fair enough." Austin says with a smile.

"Can I have one more kiss?" He asks. "I." Paul starts then Austin ducks down and presses his lips to Paul's after a seconds hesitation Paul gives in and they kiss hungrily for several moments pressing their bodies together. Austin finally draws back. "Whoever they are." He says looking down Paul's body breathing heavy. "They need to treat you right. You're sweet and kind. Rare qualities these days." He gives Paul's straining erection a squeeze rubbing his thumb over the damp spot in his tented boxers. He brings it to his mouth and sucks the moisture off. Paul's mouth drops open a little. "It was nice to meet you Austin." He says making firm eye contact with him. "Like wise." Austin says with a smirk. "Get to bed beautiful. Call me if you ever change your mind. Can't promise that I'd be a better man than either of them but I promise that I'd wear you out so much that you'd be too tired to think about them. For a little while anyway." With that he briefly caresses Paul's cheek running his thumb over Paul's kiss wet lips and then turns and leaves the room. A few seconds later the door to the suite opens and closes. Paul walks over to the door locks the bolt and sets the privacy lock. He turns back to the room and looks around. He pulls the rumpled comforter off the bed. Wadded up he lays it on the floor in the hallway. With the door secured again he walks to the bathroom and steps in to the walk in shower. While he's waiting for the water to warm up he takes his erection in his hand and strokes. Closing his eyes he recalls the last time he Isaac and Kyle had been together.

They are all close so deliciously close. Isaac bites down on Paul's shoulder and thrusts deeply from behind. Paul throws his head back on to Isaac's shoulder turning to hungrily kiss him. "Give me your seed Puppy. Breed me." He pants out. Isaac's eyes flash as he grunts deeply and complies exploding copiously inside his mate. Paul's firm thrusts in to Kyle stutter as Isaac's motions become jagged and uneven. Kyle moans heavily watching Paul and Isaac's faces both perfect pictures of ecstasy. He reaches up and pulls Paul down in to a rough kiss as Paul's thrusts become more frantic. "Come inside me Paul. I need your come inside me." Kyle whispers darkly in Paul's ear. Isaac gasps and thrust's again his eyes locking with Kyle's as Paul grunts and moans loudly granting Kyle's request. Paul grabs Kyle's neglected dick and strokes it firmly. Kyle squirms clenching down on Paul's pulsing erection as he shudders and comes heavily. His release spurts up between the two covering their chests and necks. Paul moans lustily as some reaches his open panting mouth. Paul collapses on top of his young mate heavily the three men kissing each other tenderly completely sated.

Paul grunts loudly and throws his head back as his semen jets onto the glass wall of the shower. Breathing heavily he steps under the water. He tilts his head back with this eyes closed standing directly under the shower head. Reaching for the soap he tears off the wrapper and starts scrubbing. _If they smell him…._ Paul thinks. He reaches outside the shower for the phone and calls down to the front desk. _Only hotel I've ever seen with a phone in the restroom._ "Yes hi, could you send up a tooth brush, tooth paste and deodorant please? Just leave it outside the door. Great thanks."

Later he checks outside and sees a small bag containing the requested items hanging from the door handle. He nods approvingly when he sees the comforter most likely saturated with the scent of his and Austin's arousal has been removed from the hallway. He steps back inside cinching the sash of the hotel bathrobe a little tighter. He walks over to the large window and hums happily when he notices it's not a window but a door to a balcony. Sliding the door open he steps outside. He stands at the railing and takes a deep breath willing the fog of alcohol to leave. "This isn't doing anything but making me dizzy." He mutters to himself a few minutes later. "Bet they don't have this issue." He says thinking of wolves trying to sober up. "Sir?" a voice behind him calls. Paul whirls around and faces the young man with a cart. "I'm sorry sir, I knocked but there was no answer." "Possibly because it's nearly 4 am?" Paul asks warily approaching the man slowly noting that he is between Paul and the only exit out of the room. "I wouldn't have come in but I could see the light on under the door. I'm sorry for disturbing you, this is compliments of the house." He holds out a card expectantly. Paul looks at the man warily. "You can just leave it there. Thank you." The man looks down at the card then nods and lays it on the cart. "I'm sorry for the interruption Mr. Brace. If I can do anything please let me know." He says quickly and heads towards the door. "Wait." Paul calls out. The man stops and turns around. "Can you have those clothes laundered and returned first thing in the morning? Laundered. With hot water and soap not just steamed." Paul asks gesturing towards his cloths that someone _Must have been Austin_. Had folded and laid on the desk. "Yes sir I'll see to it personally. "Thank you Glen. Sorry for being a jerk it's been a really rough day." Paul says spying the man's name on his name tag. "No need to apologize Mr. Brace. They should be ready in a couple of hours. Please call down when you're ready and we'll bring them up to you." That said Glen nods and leaves the room. Paul waits for the door to latch before he rushes over and sets the deadbolt and security latch. He steps over to the cart and looks at the card.

I hope things turn out the way you want. Austin

Paul grins slightly and lifts the cover off the tray to reveal a large piece of apple pie with vanilla ice cream. Paul takes the tray and carries it out to the balcony. Despite the cold winter breeze he settles down pulling his robe tighter around his shoulders and sighs. He turns and looks back to where is phone is lying silent and power off on the desk. He toys with the idea of turning it on but knows it'll just lead them right to him. _Danny will track it down in an instant. Of course if they track my cards…Derek's going to be mad. Stiles will give me his disappointed look. Isaac will…_ Paul sighs and rubs at his temples wishing the icy pain would go away. "I'll face them later." He takes a bite of his pie and looks out over the city.


	10. Chapter 10

"I need to borrow your car." Isaac says having just dumped a glass of water on David's face to wake him up. "Fuck you!" The humiliated Beta shouts. Isaac draws back his fist while hoisting David's body off the floor by his shirt. "OK OK!" Seeing this Patrick laughs throwing his head back. "You're such a pussy!" the other Beta shouts laughing loudly. "Shut up ass hole!" David says hotly. "Keys!" Isaac roars. David fumbles in his pants and finally produces a smart key. Isaac takes it then opens his hand allowing David to drop back to the floor. "Fuck!" the wolf yells when his head hits the brick hearth again. Isaac stands and walks out leaving Patrick chortling on the couch. "You two deserve each other." Isaac says as the door swings shut behind him as the two wolves start shouting at each other. Looking around the side of the house he finds new Dodge Challenger. Black with way too many over the top custom features. "Of course." Isaac snorts. He jumps in the car and tears away from the house. Loud obnoxious music blares from the speakers assailing Isaac's ears. Hitting eject on the cd player he rolls his eyes before tossing the Insane Clown Posse disc out the window. "Juggalo bitch." He mutters turning on to the main road and hammering the gas.

The sun is just starting to rise when Isaac wheels the car in to the valet area of the JW Marriott. "Please be here baby." Isaac says throwing the car into park. He tosses the smart key to the valet. "I called down for my car last night and you guys brought out the wrong one. What do you have down as my room number? Paul Brace." The teen walks over to the valet stand and types a moment on the keyboard. "Have you in The Texas Suite Mr. Brace." "OK Good." Isaac turns and walks quickly in to the hotel his heart speeding up at having found Paul. He pauses in the lobby. Very faint but still in the air is a hint of his mate. It leads him over to the now closed lobby bar. He steps among the tables and chairs directly up to the corner booth Paul had sat in. The sadness and grief mixed in with the scent causes Isaac's chin to tremble slightly.

Walking towards the elevator bank he pauses at the front desk. "Which floor is The Texas Suite on?" "Twenty Seven." The bored looking clerk replies without looking up. Isaac raises his eye brow but says nothing continuing on his trek to the elevators. Eventually reaching the 27th floor Isaac steps out clutching his peace offering tightly. "Please don't hate me." He whispers to himself when he finds the suite and rings the doorbell.

The soft chimes of the doorbell slowly bring Paul out of his stupor. He's sitting on the plush couch leaned back head slumped forward in full on "man spread" arms on either side of his legs. A bottle of whiskey in one hand. He leans forward and shakes his head. The bottle nearly slipping from his loose grip. He sits up uneasily looking around in confusion. When the bell rings again he lurches to his feet. "OK!" He yells when the bell sounds for a 3rd time. "Hold on!" He drops the bottle on top of the mini bar none too carefully and staggers towards the door. Looking through the peep hole all he sees is a blur then slowly something comes in to focus.

A Whataburger bag.

"Shit." Paul mumbles to himself. He leans forward until his forehead bumps the door his heart pounding. "Please baby." Isaac's voice carries though door practically a sob. "Please let me in." Isaac places his hand on the door. "Please let me explain. I love you so much. I'd walk through fire for you Paul. Please. Let me in…. Paul?" Isaac's heart drops when he hears nothing but Paul's pounding heart from the other side of the door. Then he hears the lock drawing open and with a soft squeak the door opens. The scent of his mate no longer muffled by the door hits him in the face. First and foremost is _Mate_ followed by anger, misery and closely by whiskey, vodka , Kahlua, and "Apple pie?" Isaac asks peering at his mate who has yet to make eye contact. Finally looking up Isaac's smile falters when he sees Paul's eyes are red from hours of crying dried tracks of tears visible down both cheeks. "Can I come in baby?" Isaac asks softly. Paul nods and steps back allowing him in to the suite. With Isaac inside Paul closes and locks the door. Paul walks back over to the couch and half falls half sits. Isaac looks around the room before seating himself on the table in front of Paul. "You're very drunk." He says noting all the physiological tells the human's body is giving off. "Well Isaac that's very astute of you. As you are aware I've had a rather rough day." Paul says looking up through his eye lashes at Isaac before turning to look out at the sunrise while slumping heavily into the arm rest. Isaac reaches out to place his hands on Paul's knees but the human surges to his feet and staggers away. Isaac reaches for him but pulls his hand back when Paul swats at it. "I don't hear any explaining." Paul says tightly grabbing the bottle of whiskey from the mini bar and taking such a long pull on the bottle that Isaac winces. Paul winces at the burn of the alcohol before drawing the back of his hand over his mouth. "Or even an apology. So far all I hear is you judging me for how I choose to cope with the shit show that is my life." Paul leans against the bar with a thump and fire in his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to judge yo…." Isaac is cut off my Paul slamming the bottle down so hard it shatters. "Explain it to me!" Paul throws the neck of the bottle still in his hand at the wall watching as it shatters. He rakes his hand across the top of the mini bar sending the bottles and glasses to the floor with a loud crash. He turns and looks at Isaac and takes a couple steps forward chest heaving, face red with fury. Gesturing sharply to himself and Isaac he yells. "Explain how we're not bull shit! Explain how after all your talk of loving me, how I was the one for you, how we'd always be together." Paul turns and flips a side table over sending a lamp and phone crashing to the floor. "What am I to you?! A joke? A fuck?! A fool?! Explain how something as big as this isn't something I'm important enough to be told about!" He shouts. Isaac nods closing his eyes a moment. "It's our biggest secret. It is even more secret than our existence. We don't even talk about it when offering the Bite. It's not brought up until much later. We never talk about it with outsiders. We rarely even talk about it among ourselves. We keep as low a profile as possible and move every few decades to avoid suspicion. It's already enough of a hassle fending off the people who want the Bite solely for the strength and other enhancements. If it were more common knowledge that you would live longer too? We'd have to go even more in to hiding than we are already" "Even from your mate?" Paul asks his voice tired, broken sounding. "Paul you have to understand, it's not exactly been our biggest priority you know? There have been other more important things going on." Paul slumps back in to the wall as the fight drains out of him. He looks tired, beaten.

"I promise that I would have told you eventually. It is such a big secret it's nearly taboo to discuss even among other wolves. We just don't do it." "So I'm supposed to believe that hunters don't know? That others in the supernatural community don't know." Paul says turning his back on Isaac and wiping up the mess of alcohol and broken glass with a bar towel. "When things settled down I would have told you. I swear Paul. I promise, I'm begging you. Please believe me. You would have been told. David is full of shit. I would not have left you behind baby. I promise." Paul hisses pulling his hand back sharply from the towel. Isaac is at his side in an instant at the scent of blood. Paul steps away from Isaac's outstretched hand and moves towards the balcony. "It's not even about that." Paul says. Opening the door he steps out in to the cool early morning. Isaac follows. "Everything you've said, everything we've been through just made me think that we were it. I had won the lottery. You alone are more than I ever could have wanted. On top of that I get a pack a family. Then I get a second mate. We get here and we have this disaster with Kyle's mom. Then to think that I wasn't trusted enough to know this…. It made me feel like I was being played. Again. Fooled by someone I cared about. I couldn't stand the thought of another Mark level game being played on me."

Isaac reaches for Paul's bleeding hand and this time the human doesn't pull away. Isaac gently dislodges the sliver of glass and then sucks the finger in to his mouth. He gently presses his tongue to the wound infusing it with his saliva. A few moments later he pulls Paul's finger out of his mouth but doesn't let go of his hand. "I keep making mistakes baby. Just know that you are the most important thing in the world to me. By far. I'm so sorry I've hurt you. This….this is fixable right? Have I ruined _us_?" Isaac asks quietly. Paul turns and looks at him seriously for a moment before stepping in to his arms. Isaac pulls him in tightly. "No. I'm yours. Always…always." Paul says from where his face is pressed against Isaac's neck. "I'm not ready for sunlight yet." Paul says. "Let's go in." He pulls free of Isaac but holds on to one of his hands and leads him back in side. Paul staggers and Isaac quickly steps in to keep him on his feet. He stands behind the smaller man kissing him on the side of the neck as he slides his arms around him. "Love you so much baby." He whispers and kisses Paul again. "Would you eat something? It would help you feel better. I brought taquitos." Paul shakes his head no with a grin remembering that morning in Texas. Then he groans looking a little pale and nauseous. "You're right though." Paul says after a moment. "About what?" Isaac asks rubbing his face gently up and down the side of Paul's leaving little kisses as he does. "I'm very drunk. There's something I need to tell you though. No secrets, no lies. It goes both ways." Isaac frowns but nods 'OK' when Paul steps away. Isaac slides the door shut while Paul pulls the heavy draperies shut blocking out the impending sunrise. "I was going to go to sleep a couple hours ago but the thought of bed without my mates….. So I opened up the mini bar instead…." Paul says with a sigh.

"Come sit with me. I need to get this off my chest." Paul says ushering Isaac over to the couch. He follows with a slight bit of dread. "I came in to the hotel." Paul says as Isaac sits anxiously next to him. "Very upset. I went to the bar and drank. A lot. One of the bar tenders was very friendly and." Paul pauses and looks at Isaac. "Took an interest in me." There is a scratching sound which draws Paul's eyes to the arm of the couch where Isaac's claws have extended into the cloth. Paul looks in to Isaac's eyes and see's that Isaac has a neutral expressionless mask firmly in place. "I was barely able to stand when they kicked me out of the bar so they could close. He helped me to the room. There was kissing, and some touching. Before anything could happen I realized what was going on and I put a stop to it." Isaac exhales heavily and nods before asking. "That's it?" Paul cocks his head to the side a perturbed expression on his face. "What do you mean is that it. Isaac if I found out you were making out with someone I'd cut their lips off. I had someone else's cock in my hand. Can't you at least yell at me or something?" Isaac chuckles and pulls Paul on to his lap. "Easy.. Room spinning." Paul says a little dizzily. "Why did you stop?" Isaac asks gently. Paul shrugs his shoulders like the answer is obvious. "Because I belong to you and Kyle. I was only semi-conscious but I knew what I was doing. I kissed back. He didn't force himself on an unconscious person. Eventually though I realized the full extent of what was going on and I stopped it." "He didn't…." Isaac begins a warning tone in his voice. "No, he was a perfect gentleman about it. He's just a young horny guy who was looking for a good time. Once he realized that wasn't going to happen with me he graciously accepted the situation and left." "OK." Isaac says. "Sounds like a nice guy. If I see him though I'm going to put him through a wall just on principal." Paul huffs deeply. "I don't smell anything." Isaac says sniffing around Paul's neck. "When he left I got in the shower and scrubbed myself. That I was going to tell you was bad enough. I didn't want you or Kyle to have to smell someone else on me. I may be a little selfish at times with my emotions but I'm not cruel." Isaac wraps his arms around Paul and holds him tight breathing in deeply with his nose pressed behind Paul's ear. "You've never done a single thing that I would call selfish. Let's get Kyle resolved then when we're back home we'll talk about anything you want." Paul nods his head leaning against Isaac's chest before standing. "Unless you want to talk about wolf stuff now?" Isaac asks standing next to Paul and rubbing his neck gently. "No it'll keep." Paul says leaning in to Isaac's touch.

"Let's get some sleep baby doll. You've got me right now. Let's get some rest and then we'll see what we can do about Kyle." Paul nods his head as tears start to well up in his eyes. "I'm sorry." Paul says with a sob turning to hide his face. "Hey." Isaac says softly "Come here." He turns Paul and looks down into his sad green eyes. He gently cradles Paul's face in his large hands and wipes the tears away with his thumbs. "I miss him Isaac. I need him back. All I want is for my mates to be safe and with me at home with our pack." "We'll get everything settled soon I promise. Let's go get some sleep OK?" Isaac says tenderly stroking his thumb on Paul's cheek. "OK." Paul says turning and placing a kiss on one of Isaac's hands. Isaac follows him to the bedroom where after closing the drapes Paul is pulled gently on to the large bed. Isaac undresses them both and wraps himself around Paul. He sends a quick text message to Stiles then settles in to bed smiling when Paul presses back in to him. "Love you my big puppy." Paul mumbles in to the pillow. "I love you sweet baby. Everything will work out." Isaac kisses Paul several times on the back of his neck and shoulder and soon both drift off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Paul's eyes flick open and he squirms comfortably. Isaac's arm is draped over him loosely and he can feel the soft breaths of his mate on his neck. Paul closes his eyes for a moment and inhales as a grin forms on his face. He luxuriates in the warm sensation of Isaac's idle but comforting presence in the back of his mind. _Bond must have come back._ He thinks frowning slightly when he detects the close proximity of several of his pack mates. _Damn it_. His embarrassment is soothed away by a gentle touch from Derek. Paul sighs softly at the love and understanding his Alpha sends him. Feeling the need for a bathroom run Paul carefully slips out of bed. Using the same technique he'd used in the past to slip away from Kyle and Isaac he gently caresses Isaac over the bond sending comfort and assurance to keep the watchful wolf asleep.

With his business in the bathroom finished he bypasses the bedroom and walks to the living room. Stretching his back he rolls his shoulders the stiff joints cracking from past abuse that didn't heal fully. His eyes come to rest on his phone. After grabbing a bottle of water from the mini bar's refrigerator he picks up the phone and turns it on. Once it connects to the service it pings several times announcing several voice mails and text messages. He sighs softly feeling embarrassed imagining the worried tense sound of Isaac's voice in those messages. He is about to set the phone down when a new message pings. The special notification tone he'd set for Kyle catching his attention. He opens the message and sees that it's a video.

The video starts out showing the floor then the camera pans up to reveal Kyle, restrained and seemingly unconscious. The bottle of water drops from his hand sloshing against his bare leg. The camera moves closer to the young man who is prodded and slapped. Paul grits his teeth in anger balling his fist at the sharp red marks showing on his mate's delicate face. "Mother fucker you are dead." He mutters darkly. Finally Kyle moans quietly and squirms but doesn't open his eyes. The camera video then switches to the "self" camera on the phone and the face shown causes Paul to nearly drop his phone. "Sup bitch." Mark says cruelly. "As you can see I have your little faggot boy toy. Man you just can't seem to stay away from the young ones huh. First me, now this one. Hell Paul this one's not even legal! Oh well. I guess we want what we want huh. Looking at that mouth I'll bet he sucks the best cock. When he wakes up I may just have to test that mouth out. He suck you off real good baby? Blow your load in that hot wet mouth of his? Knowing how much you love to suck cock though I'll bet you're probably on your knees a lot more than he is. Someone this young...basically a come factory. Fuck he must feed you 4-5 times a day huh. Anyway for the moment he is unharmed. His loving mother gave him a very special drink so he'll be out for a while longer. She actually thinks we're going to cure him. Well…. I guess it is a _kind_ of cure." Mark holds a wicked looking knife up for Paul to see. If you'd like to protect your sweet little ginger whore from my ministrations you know what to do. You and you only. If we see any of your pointy eared little friends…." Mark goes over and leans down so that he and Kyle both are in frame and draws the knife gently across Kyle's neck. Some blood flows from the shallow non critical wound. Paul sobs and brings his hand to his mouth. "You get the idea." Mark says drawing the knife back. Paul's ears start to buzz and spots form in his vision nearly blocking out the rest of what Mark says. Fury and panic warring for his focus. His downward spiral is cut off by a questioning _bump_ from Isaac over the mate bond. Paul immediately soothes his mate's concerned wolf just in time to keep Isaac from waking. His phone start to ring and he frowns when he sees Derek's name on the screen. He presses ignore call and closes his eyes and tilts his head back breathing deeply. After a few seconds he exhales deeply and says "OK let's do this." _Gotta move fast before the whole damn pack shows up._ Then moves to one of the suites phones.

He and dials the front desk to request his clothes be brought up immediately. He paces back and forth for a few moments trying to keep calm then walks to the door of the suite and opens it a bit. Watching and waiting. A few moments later a valet arrives with his clothes. Paul pulls the door open to keep him from knocking. He hands the valet a tip and pulls the clothes inside and quickly gets dressed.

He reaches for the phone again and calls the valet stand. "Yes this is Paul Brace, please bring my car down as quickly as possible." "Which car would you like Mr. Brace?" Paul hesitates for a moment. "Which? Uh. The Buick?" "Certainly sir we'll have it brought right down." Paul shakes his head hangs up the phone. He softly walks over to the bedroom and peers inside. It's still quite dark but he can make out the outline of his mate. His soft breaths barely audible to the human. Isaac squirms and pulls Paul's pillow closer to his face. "I love you." Paul whispers before smiling sadly. He turns and slips quietly out of the suite.

Paul grimaces when he catches site of the battered front end of the Buick. Slipping the valet a tip he jumps in and takes off entering the address Mark had given him in to the cars GPS. After several minutes of driving full out down the highway Paul slows and exits. He flexes his jaw to ease the soreness that had set in from being clenched so tightly. "OK relax." He says to himself. He eventually pulls up to the address. An abandoned liquor store in a mostly deserted run down light industrial part of town. As he approaches the heavy metal roll up door over the main entrance rolls up and someone walks out looks around and gestures him to pull inside. "OK boys." Paul sighs. "Come find me." At that he begins yanking urgently on the pack bond.


	12. Chapter 12

Isaac jerks upright out of a sound sleep at the urgent signal from Paul over the bond. He flails in the blankets on the bed for a moment nearly falling out. "Paul?" He calls out looking around. "Paul!" He shouts leaping from the bed panic rising as it becomes obvious Paul is not in the suite. He grabs his phone hitting the speed dial for his Alpha. "Derek!" Isaac gasps. "He's gone! He's gone and he's in trouble!" "I know. We can tell where he is we're headed that way right now meet us there!" Isaac whines looking around the bedroom as if expecting Paul to emerge from behind the drapes our out of the closet. "Why would he go off on his own again? I thought he'd forgiven me." The frightened Beta says desperately reaching for Paul over the bond. He gets an anxious yank back. The direction to his mate coming through strongly. Isaac tries to reassure Paul as he quickly slips his clothes on. "Hunters have Kyle." Derek says angrily. "Jeremy came by a few minutes ago and told us. They got to Kyle's mom and convinced her they could cure him. She poisoned him and then let them carry him away. Isaac, one of the hunters is named Mark." Isaac shifts to Beta and roars throwing his head back his arms shaking in fury. The rest of the pack attempts to calm him after they are all hit by his blast of animalistic anger over the pack bond. "Isaac. Isaac! Get there and wait for us. Don't go in on your own. Isaac?" Derek's voice tinilly fills the room from the discarded phone on the floor. The only sound in the room is the click of the front door latching as it swings shut.

Paul looks around in the dark building his eyes slowly adjusting from the brightness outside. There is a loud squeaking sound as the roll up door comes back down closing off the exit. The interior of the building is mostly vacant and poorly illuminated. A few signs here and there on the walls point to its former life as a liquor store. There are a couple of cars parked in the middle of the floor and a set of double doors in the back. As Paul puts the car in park and looks around the double doors swing open. Mark strides through them arms held wide in a welcoming fashion. "Hey babe." He says mockingly, a cruel grin on his face. "Come on back, jail bait's back here." He says gesturing over his shoulder with his thumb. He smiles coldly a moment before he turns and heads back through the doors. "Search him." He says over his shoulder. The person who had operated the door scowls at Mark's retreating back but walks over to Paul's car and taps on the window with the butt of a rather large hunting knife. Paul shuts the car off and exits. The hunter shoves him against the side of the car and roughly searches him. He scoffs when he finds the dagger strapped to Paul's ankle. "Odd weapon for your kind don't you think?" He says. Without waiting for an answer he jabs a needle in to Paul's arm and quickly empties the syringes contents. "Fuck what is that?" Paul asks wincing in pain as he turns and shoves in vein at the stronger hunter. "Just a little something to ensure you behave." That said he shoves Paul towards the double doors causing him to stumble. He power's off Paul's phone and drops it on the hood of the car shoving him again.

Paul stumbles through the double doors and is shoved in to a small office off to the side. Nearly falling at the force of the blow Paul trips and goes down on one knee. Looking up he locks eyes with pale sickly looking Kyle. "Paul!" Kyle says fear heavy in his expression. He is lying on a tired old couch secured with ropes. The sleeve on one of his arms has ridden up some revealing painful looking burns on the wolf's wrists. "What have you done to him?" Paul says moving to rush to his mate's side. He's grabbed and held firmly by the hunter who had brought him in. "Stuff worked faster than usual he's pretty weak." The hunter says. Mark chuckles drawing Paul's attention over to where he and another hunter are leaning up against a desk. "He had this." The hunter behind Paul scoffs tossing the dagger towards Mark. Mark catches it and unsheathes the weapon. "Nice." He says admiring the runes on the blade and handle. "Now what did you plan on doing with this? Last time you tried to go up against me you got your tight little ass fucked." Kyle growls loudly and fights against the ropes. His face ripples as he tries to shift." "Easy tiger." Mark says you're just gonna wear yourself out fighting those ropes. Mark walks over towards Kyle while still appearing to study the blade. "Something tells me this is not a normal metal." "What would he be doing with a knife?" The other hunter asks. "Helps him keep a low profile I guess, throw people off his trail." Mark says shrugging. "Whatever." The hunter who brought Paul in says. "Let's get this over with." "Yes." The other hunter agrees and uncovers a long sword on the desk. "A sword?" Paul asks with disbelief. "Why use a sword when you have guns?" He asks pressing back but not going anywhere due to the iron grip of the hunter behind him. Hunter number two holds the sword up admiringly before swiping it in front of himself with a flourish. "Easiest way to make sure your kind stays dead."

Outside a few buildings away Isaac pulls to a stop. He jumps out of the car leaving the engine still running. He races around the corner of the building and nearly knocks down Max and David. The three growl at each other. "We're here to help." Max says when Isaac reaches to smack David out of the way. "Then stay out of my way." Isaac growls barely breaking his stride and in full Beta shift. He approaches the building using his enhanced senses he finds that the hunters outside are all gathered in the same place at the back of the building. "Shouldn't you be watching the perimeter?" He growls drawing their attention as he races towards them. Max and David race around the corner not three seconds later and one hunter is already dead. They stare in shocked amazement as Isaac utterly _savages_ the hunters. Claws and teeth ripping through flesh and gone as he fully unleashes his wolf. "Oh my god!" David exclaims taking a step back. "Wow." Max says shaking his head in amazement. The second hunter goes down missing one arm and nearly decapitated. Isaac hits the final hunter in the chest and there is the loud sickening sound of bones breaking as the human cries out in pain. Isaac whirls around and punches the unfortunate man so hard in the temple his head distorts as the force of the blow cracks his skull. "Fuck I don't think even Jeremy's that strong." Max chokes out. The man falls to the ground and Isaac looks at the two and smirks. "Still want to fight me?" David shakes his head no. "Wise choice." Max says stepping over one of the dead hunters headed towards the back door. Let's get our pack mates shall we?"

The sound of gun shots rings out and the three begin attacking back door to get it open. "It's reinforced." David says. "Liquor store." Isaac says growling deeply. Veins and muscles bulging out in his arms he slowly pulls the frame of the door free from the wall.

A few minutes earlier

"What do you mean my kind?" Paul says struggling in hunter number ones grasp. "Werewolf." Mark says with a vicious grin. "Don't you remember? You went crazy on the full moon when I rejected your disgusting advances. You came looking for me and killed poor Donovan instead." "What?!" Paul and Kyle both exclaim. "Shut your slut mouth." Mark yells and slams Paul's knife down in to Kyle's leg. Kyle screams and starts bucking against the ropes violently. Paul stomps down hard on the hunter's foot and slams his elbow back as hard as he can. He manages to break free of his captor and moves rush to Kyle's side. He makes it two steps before his legs are swept out from under him and he's flat on his back on the floor. Out of the corner of his eye Paul sees Mark draw two pistols and fire, a maniacal sneer on his face. Paul looks over expecting Kyle to be hit but the hunter who had tackled him falls to the ground. A glance in the other direction confirms that the other hunter is down as well. "Woooooooo!" Mark shouts jubilantly. He goes over to the hunter next to Paul and shoots him again before reaching down and grabbing Paul's foot. He twists it painfully causing Paul to scream. "How's that twisted ankle healing up. OH well I guess you've had a setback." Mark laughs loudly dropping Paul's foot back to the ground. "Yeah you think you're so smart. Had no idea how close I was to you so many times. You'd think those animals you hang out with would have been able to stop me but nope. I was close enough to touch you several times. None of you ever noticed. My hunter buddies showed me how to mask my scent. Could have killed you, your boyfriend, your OTHER boyfriend." Mark says rolling his eyes and moving over to the other hunter who has started making some soft noises. "Could have probably killed the Alpha any time I wanted. I imagine you're not so tight now huh? You probably are pack bitch." "Paul." Kyle says. Paul looks and Kyle nods towards the knife still stuck in his shivering leg." Paul gets to his feet and leans over Kyle eyes closing at the intense pain from his re-injured ankle.

"I have to thank you." Mark says standing over the groaning hunter and firing a couple of rounds to finish him off. "I was not entirely sure of how I was going to take them both out. You know big bad hunters. Trained from birth. Masters of combat. Supposed to be unstoppable. Whatever." Paul locks eyes with Kyle and mouths "sorry" and pulls the knife out of his leg causing Kyle to flinch painfully. The wolf clenching his mouth tightly to avoid crying out. "How did you convince them that I killed your brother." Paul says trying to grind the blade of the knife against the ropes around Kyle's wrists without being obvious. "Oh it was pretty easy. Once I figured out what your friends were I figured the enemy of my enemy is my friend right? So I just did some research to see what kills werewolves. Interesting fun fact. Did you know silver isn't what kills them? It's actually the rough English translation of the name of a family who has hunted them for hundreds of years. Anyway all I had to do was find some hunters and get them to help me. Taking care of Donovan was easy. He was small and weak like you. I just made some gloves up with fake claws and showed that little fucker what happens when people betray me." Mark laughs holstering one of his weapons.

"After that it was pretty easy. Oh boo hoo big strong hunters help me get justice for my poor little brother. He was an A student everyone loved him. Etc. Etc. They didn't even do much to check my story. I showed them some pictures I took and they were in. Bit of a shame. When mom was hiding me after I got out I discovered that he sucked cock almost as good as you. Required some _persuasion_ to get him going each time but in the end he always got the job done. I figured taking your place after what he had done was the least he could do. He wasn't like you though." Mark stops right behind Paul and whispers in this ear. "You were always so eager to get my come down your throat. Fucking loved it when I'd feed you." Mark takes a step back and laughs looking down at Kyle's furious face as the young wolf fights at his bindings. "Did he ever tell you the time we almost got caught? You see your boyfriend here is a grade A cock sucker. And well. I love getting my cock sucked so once we figured that out we'd get it on at work from time to time. One day he was sucking load number 3 out of me when. Now picture this. I'm sitting on his desk cock out he's in his chair with my dick down this throat and the fucking door swings open just as I bust. Stupid ass was so eager for my come that he forgot to lock the door. Thankfully the person coming in was carrying some boxes so they didn't see me zip up and wipe my come from his chin." Mark laughs loudly and slaps Paul on the back. "Man those were the days huh?"

"Ah well. I guess only one person left to deal with huh?" Mark says stepping forward again close to Paul. "Well I guess two actually." Paul places his hand on Kyle's leg and squeezes gently doing his best to calm and soothe his frightened mate. "You make it sound like I was just some little come slut." Paul says tightening his hold on the dagger. "I seem to remember an awful lot of…..enthusiastic reciprocation." Mark grits his teeth and says. "You fucking little…." Paul whirls around bringing the knife up as he does and slashes Mark from one shoulder to the other. Mark staggers back hissing in pain. "Not quite high enough faggot say goodbye to your lover." He aims at Kyle and fires several shots. Kyle cries out and goes limp. Paul screams and lunges at Mark just as the gun empties the slide locking open. Mark tries to pull the other gun but Paul slams his blade deep in to his chest. He pulls it back out and furiously buries it again and again continuing to scream. Marks mouth drops open in shock both guns dropping from his hands as he stumbles back while Paul continues to stab him over and over. "Die fucker!" Paul screams eyes wild. Mark falls to the ground as the door to the office slams open and Isaac, Max and David races in. Paul straddles Marks body and continues stabbing him sobbing wildly.

Isaac grabs Paul from behind. "Baby stop he's gone." Just then the rest of the pack including Jeremy crowds in the room as Paul, with a strength that surprises them all knock's Isaac back several feet. "He killed him!" Paul wails. The blade breaks and Paul switches to his fists slamming them in to Marks face. "Fucker!" Paul screams. "Die you piece of shit!" " _Die!_ " "Paul!" The voice causes Paul to freeze mid punch. His head snaps up entire body heaving with effort. He turns towards the couch and sees Stiles helping Kyle to a sitting position. Kyle holds his arms out to Paul. Paul limps over to Kyle slipping on the blood soaked butt from his broken dagger. "Oh my god." he cries pulling Kyle on to his lap and holding him tightly. Paul runs his fingers lightly over the nearly healed wounds on Kyle's head, face and neck. "Normal bullets." Kyle says tossing the slugs that his healing body had pushed out on to the floor. "Get them out of here." Derek says softly to Isaac who nods and helps Kyle and Paul to their feet. As the three are about to leave the office Paul looks over his shoulder at Mark. His blank empty eyes staring at the ceiling. "I want my dagger back." He says before continuing to help Kyle towards the car.

As they slowly make their way to Paul's car he notices Kyle stealing glances at him. "Wait, just…wait..stop." Paul finally says. He pulls Kyle loose from Isaac and wraps around him tightly. "Fuck Kyle." Paul whimpers in to the side of his neck. "I love you." Kyle cries. "I love you so much. I'm so sorry this happened. Please don't leave me in Texas. Please Paul I'll do anything. Please. _Please!_ " Kyle begs hugging Paul desperately. "We need to go guys. Right now. Someone may have heard the gun shots." Isaac says gently tugging Paul and Kyle towards the car. "I'll get the door." Max says sprinting towards the controls for the roll up door. Isaac gets Paul and Kyle in the back of the battered Buick and then gets in the driver's seat after retrieving Paul's phone from the hood. As soon as the door is open high enough Isaac rapidly backs out of the building with a squeal of tires nodding his appreciation at Max who quickly lowers the door. Isaac throws the car in drive and speeds away from the building. "Want to go back to the hotel?" Isaac asks. Paul is so busy checking Kyle for additional injuries that he doesn't hear him. He pauses gingerly touching the wound on Kyle's leg. It's stopped bleeding but is healing very slowly. Kyle winces in pain and grabs Paul's wrist. "I'm sorry he used it on you. I should never have brought it in." "I'm glad you did." Kyle says rubbing his hand up and down Paul's back. "Things may not have worked out so well otherwise." Paul whimpers closing his eyes as his pent up tears start to fall. Isaac looks in the mirror and sees them both trying to pull each other in to their lap. Desperate to comfort each other. "Hotel." Paul says after several minutes. I just want my mates right now." Isaac nods and changes direction sending a quick text to Stiles to let them know. Looking in to the mirror he sees that Kyle has his human in his lap and both have their arms tightly wrapped around one another. Both have their heads down on each other's shoulder.

"Here we are." Isaac announces as they pull up to the valet stand. Paul disengages from Kyle and the two slip out of the back seat. Kyle slips out of his coat and holds it low over his blood stained pants. Minutes later the three of them are stepping through the door in to the suite. "Hungry?" Isaac asks closing the door. "Yeah but, can we just….." Paul says as he tugs Isaac and Kyle towards the couch. The three settle down on the couch with Paul in the middle. They set there a moment before Paul stands and paces around the living area limping painfully. "Baby?" Isaac asks softly. "You two are going to be the death of me." Paul mutters looking around the room. "Housekeeping cleaned up the mess from my tantrum at least. Not looking forward to the final bill." Paul says running his hand through his hair tiredly. Isaac and Kyle both frown at Paul's statement and negative scent. Paul perches on the arm of one of the chairs and looks at the two frowning Betas. "I love you both. So much. I can't even put in to words how I feel for both of you. I'd kill, have killed to protect you both. I swear to _god_ if either of you ever lies to me again. Or keep information from me I'll….." Paul seems to run out of steam and slips off the arm down in to the chair. He blows his breath out and closes his eyes a moment looking pale and unwell.

Kyle notes the beads of perspiration on Paul's forehead and looks over at the thermostat on the wall. It reads 66. "Why are you sweating." Kyle says standing and stepping over to Paul. "I don't. I don't feel well." Paul says standing and then falling forward in to Kyle's arms. "That hunter….injected me with something because he thought I was a wolf." "Probably wolfsbane." Isaac says clawing his phone out of his pocket. "Derek, we think Paul was injected with wolfsbane. He's got a fever and doesn't feel well." Stepping over to Kyle and Paul Isaac draws them both in under his arm. Paul looks up at Isaac. "Isaac." He says before his eyes roll up and he goes limp. "Derek fuck he's just passed out!" Isaac cries in to the phone. Together Kyle and Isaac carry Paul to the bedroom and lay him down. Kyle climbs on the bed and puts his arms around the unconscious human. "His heart is really slow but it's strong. I don't think he's getting any worse." Kyle says. Isaac ends the call and sits on the bed next to Paul placing a hand over his heart. "He's on his way. He's had experience with humans and wolfsbane poisoning. Jeremy is going to give him what he needs to treat Paul." The room goes silent after that for a few moments.

Kyle looks up and sees Isaac looking at him. "I understand if you're still angry at me. I'm not leaving his side though." He says lacing his fingers with Paul's a look of determination on his face. Isaac shakes his head. "You screwed up pretty badly." Isaac exhales and lies down next to Paul draping his arm over him and laying his hand on Kyle's. "You've got a way to go though before you catch up with all the times I've fucked up in our relationship so no. I've got no right to demand you leave your mate." Nothing is said for several minutes then Kyle asks, barely a whisper. "Do you think he's going to be OK?" Isaac opens his mouth to reassure the young wolf when he catches a whiff of tears. He raises up and looks over to see Kyle's chin trembling and tears streaking his face. He leans over and kisses him gently on the lips. "Hey, we're going to be OK. All of us. We'll be fine. We've come through far worse." "His fever is getting worse." Kyle says before he slips out of the bed and walks to the restroom. He comes back a few moments later with a wet wash rag. Isaac silently sits Paul up and pulls his coat and shirt off before laying him back down. Kyle folds the wash rag over and lays it on the feverish human's forehead. Isaac removes Paul's shoes and socks while Kyle works his pants off. Kyle hands Isaac another cool rag and together they work to clean the perspiration off their mate's skin. "He's amazing." Kyle says. "He's been through so much." Isaac leans down and kisses Paul on the lips. "He's been through so many terrible things but still has so much love to give." "We have to keep him safe." Kyle says. "Away from this type of bull shit." "I know." Isaac says. "I tried to get him to leave me once." Kyle smirks. "Oh I'm sure that went over real well." "Yeah." Isaac says. "It wasn't one of my better ideas." Isaac focuses on the pack bond a moment. "They will be here in about 10 minutes. Once Paul's treated we can work out our next step." Kyle nods in agreement and lies back down next to Paul. Isaac mirrors him on the other side and the two wolves settle in to the mattress and wait.

There is a flurry of activity around Paul. Thinking back he'll recall being cradled in the arms of various pack mates as he's moved and jostled around. He'll remember the sense of being in motion. The soft lips of his mates on his cheeks and forehead as they whisper reassurances to him. He'll remember snatches of conversation and random words. Hunters, organ damage, retribution, hide, sedation, safe house.


	13. Chapter 13

A cool breeze blows over Paul's body. He feels safe, warm, secure. He stirs slightly eventually being brought around by the sound of birds. "Seagulls?" He whispers softly to himself.

Paul's eyes slowly open and his surroundings gradually come in to focus. He's kissed lovingly on the cheek. He looks away from the unfamiliar room and turns his head to his side. Kyle smiles at him. "Hey beautiful." The ginger wolf says softly. Paul opens his mouth to speak but coughs his throat very dry. "Here." Isaac says and Paul is gently sat up in the bed. Isaac comes from the other side and hands him a glass of cool water. Drinking slowly he looks around the room. It's lightly colored but more or less generic. It has the look of a hotel or guest room. What captures his attention though is the large doorway opening out to the beach the surf rolling in only 40 feet or so away from the bed.

"Safe house?" Paul asks making a slight face at how rough his voice sounds. "I guess you could call it that." Kyle says. Paul reaches out and strokes on the pack bond nodding when he gets answers back from everyone. Some closer than others. "The pack is OK." Paul says relaxing back slightly against the headboard. "Yes." Isaac says. _His first instinct is to check on the pack._ Kyle thinks grinning. "The hunters in the Dallas area are a bit rough around the edges. They were pretty upset over losing five of their men. Chris flew down and he Derek and Jeremy met with them to explain what happened. It was decided that it would be safer for you to be out of the area. They are under the belief that you are a wolf and that you killed Mark's brother. They of course wanted to see you for themselves. Derek and I both refused." Isaac says running his fingers through Paul's hair gently. Paul shakes his head. "Even dead he's still causing trouble. Where are we?" "South Texas." Kyle answers. "Jeremy owns quite a bit of land all over the state. This is one of his properties. It's in another name not connected to him or the pack in any way." "Danny wasn't even able to find it." Isaac says with a grin. "How long was I out and why was I sedated?" Paul asks displeasure tainting his scent. "Three days." Kyle says shifting on the bed so he can see Paul easier. "One of the risks with wolfsbane poisoning is damage to your internal organs. If left untreated long enough it can be permanent. You had some very slight degradation. We had you checked out by the pack emissary. The quickest way to reverse it was to keep you calm and close to us. With everything going on though and knowing we'd need to travel we decided it would be safer for you to be sedated. It was critical that you be kept calm." "I would have liked to have been in on that conversation. I can't stand being….vulnerable." "You weren't baby I promise. You had at least two people with you at all times. The pack has been sleeping here with us every night." Isaac says taking one of Paul's hands and kissing his bruised knuckles. "Am I OK now?" Paul asks reaching for Isaac and pulling him close then reaching for Kyle's hand. "Yes he said the pack healing would take care of it and that you'd be fine after a few days. We took the IV out yesterday and just waited for you to wake up." "IV." Paul says. "I guess that explains the tube in my dick." Kyle grimaces. "Yeah sorry about that. We had to keep you hydrated and it's got to come back out of you somehow. We can take it out whenever you're ready."

Tubing removed Paul slides his legs over and makes to stand up. "Wait!" Kyle exclaims eyes wide. "Where are you going?" "I've been on my back for 3 days. Can't I go outside?" "Let me get you something warm." Kyle says and rushes from the room. Paul stands up pointing a warning finger at Isaac when he rushes around the bed. Isaac grins. "We love you baby we're just worried." "I know, I just need a little space. Not like leave me alone space, just let me be a couple minutes." Paul smiles then turns and limps out in to the sand. His legs shaking a little bit. He hears Kyle's squawk behind him and Isaac speaking in hushed tones. Paul grabs both Kyle and Isaac over the mate bond and strokes them both before pressing them back just a little bit. The request for a few minutes space clear. He trudges slowly out in to the sand the cool air feeling nice on his bare chest and legs. Looking around he see's other homes in the distance. _This property must be worth a fortune._ He thinks looking at the size of the lot then turning back and taking in the sight of the large beach house. It's older but obviously custom and very expensive. He approaches a row of widely spaced thick logs sticking up out of the sand that appear to run the length of the property. Taking a seat on one he rolls his shoulders and neck working out kinks. He looks down at his hands noting both hands are still bruised and cut from his attack on Mark. He clenches and unclenches both fists. There are no traces of the blood that had coated his hands and arms. He imagines Isaac and Kyle methodically cleaning him.

Looking down he takes several deep breaths as he wriggles his toes in the cool sand. He wills the anxiety, fear, and tension of the last couple years out of his body. "It's over." He says softly. The salty air fills his nose and he feels himself start to gradually relax. The image of Marks lifeless eyes floats before him. He scowls. "Told you I'd kill you. Fucking piece of shit." Paul says to himself closing his eyes and shaking his head. He turns back to the house and smiles when he sees Peter talking to Isaac and Kyle. He turns and limps slowly back to the house. "How are you feeling?" Peter asks when Paul steps in to the bedroom shaking the sand off his feet. "Fine all things considered." Paul says. Paul doesn't stop moving and continues right up in to Peter's space and wraps his arms around him. Peter's momentary shock and wide eyed expression only lasts for a couple of seconds before he returns Paul's hug. "Glad you're OK." He says softly. "I'm sorry you had to go through that." Paul squeezes the enforcer tightly for a moment before stepping back. "I'll be OK." Paul says, maybe more for his benefit than for the 3 wolves in the room. "It'll just take some time." Isaac and Kyle both put their hands on Paul's shoulder briefly. "Why aren't my hands healed?" Paul asks holding his right hand up. "They are far better than they were." Peter says taking Paul's hand and looking it over. "You did a significant amount of damage to them." He says taking Paul's other hand and moving his fingers. "Any pain in them? Full mobility?" "No pain." Paul says demonstrating his ability to move all 10 fingers and briefly making a fist with each hand.

"Are the hunters going to come after us? After me?" Paul asks after a few moments of silence. "It took some time but they seemed sufficiently convinced once the mighty Chris Argent arrived to vouch for you." "The problem with admitting you're human is that they have to admit they were fooled in to believing Mark's story." Kyle says. "We didn't want to take any chances while it was argued out though so Jeremy gave us the address of a couple of houses threw some keys at us and told us to go." Isaac says. "Is Alpha Dale and his pack safe?" Paul asks. "Should be." Peter says. "He's proven to be a peaceful if somewhat weak Alpha. He keeps the size of his pack small and for the most part they behave. The hunters would rather have him in Dallas than some other larger stronger pack. It's a mutually beneficial arrangement. He doesn't have to do much at all to maintain his territory since it's in the hunters best interests to keep any other wolves from moving in and taking over." "Makes sense." Paul says looking through the bedroom door in to the living room where Isaac and Kyle have retreated to a large comfortable looking couch. Peter turns and nods in approval at the room before walking to the living room. "Nice investment." He says.

"Where are you staying tonight?" Paul asks following Peter in to the other room. "Danny and Scott are in another house like this one about 15 minutes away. We've been sleeping here but moving to the other house during the day. We wanted to keep things quiet and calm for you. Derek and Stiles will be joining later tonight. "Why don't we have a pack dinner here tonight. Would you take Isaac with you and pick up some food?" Isaac's head jerks up. "Baby?" He asks with concern. "You both." Paul says gesturing at the two seated wolves. "Owe me a conversation." Kyle and Isaac look at each other. Kyle gets a look of fear in his eyes. "You both look like you've been handed a death sentence. He can no more stay angry at you than you can at him. Come on Isaac. Costco awaits." Peter says rolling his eyes. Isaac stands his unease evident in his slouched posture. Paul hugs him before kissing him softly. "Be safe, I just want a private conversation." "But." Isaac says looking around the room. "I'll be safe here it's just for a little bit." Paul says smiling up at his concerned wolf. Isaac nods whining quietly before leaning down and kissing Paul and following Peter out of the house.

Paul pulls a chair over so he can have a better look at Kyle. The entire living room set up so all the furniture faces the surf. With a groan the heavy chair moves. "Let me help you." Kyle says standing up when he sees Paul grimace in pain. "I'm fine just leaned on my ankle more than I should." Kyle stares at Paul a moment before sitting back down. His expression grave. He looks down and fidgets picking at his thumb nail. Paul settles down in to the relocated chair with a sigh and stares at Kyle. The teen fidgets and looks around nervously. "I'm in love with you." Paul says after a few moments. Kyle's fidgeting stops and he looks at Paul. The apprehension and misery over the bond dropping some. "I love you too." Kyle says quietly. "Why did you lie?" Paul asks. Kyle frowns. "Is it really that much of a mystery? Paul I've been in love with you from the first moment I saw you. I just didn't know why. It didn't hit me full on until Jeremy and I looked through the window at the house in Dallas and saw you and Isaac lying together. I wanted desperately to be between you. Not that I wanted him to be away from you. I wanted you both. I wanted to be part of what you both had. I nearly clawed the door to make a challenge but Jeremy stopped me. At the time I didn't even know what I was doing." "Every time Isaac would get upset when he could smell you two. There was this faint flicker of something." Paul says looking down at his bruised knuckles again.

"It confused me because it was like…..anticipation. I thought why would I want to see them? They are probably here to do us harm. I wonder if I somehow knew my mate was near." Paul slumps back in his chair and gazes at Kyle. "We know how your mom feels about this how about your dad?" Kyle shrugs. "I have not had a chance to talk to him about any of it. I've always got along better with him. He's pretty great." Kyle says with a small smile. "So I take it you and David?" Kyle's face clouds up. "We never dated if that's what you mean." Paul keeps looking at Kyle and doesn't say anything. Kyle groans and stands up and walks to the window looking out at the surf. "Look I was…lonely. I didn't have any friends. Dad would take me to visit with the pack and I met David. He hadn't been bitten yet. Jeremy likes to get to know people before he turns them. He was what I thought I wanted. Aggressive, smart, bold…..hot." Kyle says with a chuckle turning and facing Paul but looking down. "We were off at one end of the property one night and he kissed me. We made out for a while and we blew each other. We weren't in love or anything. More in lust probably. I was 14 he was 17. It became a thing we did for a few months. He only blew me that first time after that he said he didn't like it. I didn't mind too much because I liked doing it and….." Kyle laughs and looks up blushing while he shrugs his shoulders. "He's got a really nice dick…..its….pretty." He shakes his head rolling his eyes then sits back on the couch. "Then he turned 18 and got the bite and turned in to this huge jerk. He was always nice to me when we'd mess around. Like I was special or important to him. After though…. He got this attitude like….I was inferior to him. We'd do stuff before. Hang out, play video games, watch TV. Any more though his sole reason for associating with me was for me to get him off. Like he deserved it or something.

He started teasing me calling me Omega and trying to get me to blow some of the other guys in the pack. I told him I wasn't going to do it anymore and he got mad at me. He tried to make me do it but I hit him and tried to run away. I fell and broke my arm. Max found out what David had been doing and kicked his ass. I threatened to go to Jeremy so David stopped. He and most of the others always treated me like shit though." "How could Jeremy not tell you two were doing that?" Paul asks trying to stay calm and not think about what he's going to do to David. "He always made sure to scent me in front of Jeremy. He'd put his arm around me or hug me like he did before. It made Jeremy think that we were closer so it would explain why his scent was on me. I didn't lie though about….about being a virgin. I never let him…he..he wanted to he tried to get me to so many times but I never did. You were my first Paul. You believe me right? Please believe me. I only lied about my age so you'd love me." Paul makes eye contact with him but says nothing.

"Are you going to leave me here?" Kyle asks looking away quickly as his eyes start to water and his chin trembles. "Kyle you're 16. I think I have a pair of shoes older than you." Paul replies with a chuckle. Kyle looks down at his lap pulling at his hands as tears streak his face. Paul stands rapidly drawing Kyle's attention as he quickly moves to the couch. Kyle flinches like he's about to be hit. Paul hesitates a moment before he drops down next to him and pulls him in to his lap Kyle's instinctive reaction of fear evaporating in an instant. "Who hit you." Paul says quietly in to Kyle's ear as the young wolf presses his face in to Paul's neck. "Mom would get mad sometimes." Kyle says barely loud enough to hear. "If I cried she….she didn't like it." Kyle slips his arms around Paul as the human struggles to rein in his fury. After several minutes Paul lets his breath out. "I don't know how we can make this work." Kyle whispers sadly. "You live so far away, and I can't expect you to wait for me. I'll talk to our emissary. See if there is something he can do so it won't hurt you so much when we break the bond." Paul pulls Kyle back holding him by his shoulders an angry glare on his face. "You need to understand something. You are mine. _Mine!_ " He says fiercely. "You belong to me! We belong to each other. I won't allow anyone to keep us apart. _Ever!_ I claimed you. You accepted me are you backing out now?" Paul demands. Kyle shakes his head no eyes wide. Paul rockets to his feet and stalks to the window and stares at the rolling surf. His posture stiff as he clenches and unclenches his fists. "Paul?" Kyle asks coming up behind him and placing a tentative hand on his arm. "I'm OK. I'm not a wolf but sometimes I don't know I get these flashes of strong animalistic…..possessiveness. I envision myself ripping people apart because they are attempting to take my mates away from me." Paul sighs his shoulders relaxing as he turns to look at Kyle, a smile forming on his face. "It's a little disconcerting as you might guess."

"How about a shower?" Kyle says after a moment. Eager to change the subject. "Oh I probably reek huh?" Paul says taking a small step away from Kyle. "Actually no quite the opposite really. It's not a sweaty unclean smell. It's just your normal scent magnified by not showering for a few days. You were perspiring pretty heavily when you were first poisoned but Isaac and I." Kyle pauses his lips twitching in to a smile as Paul blushes. "We gave you a sponge bath." "Why did I have to be unconscious for that." Paul says laughing softly as Kyle pulls him in to his space. "Come on handsome." Kyle says pressing his lips to Paul's "Let's get cleaned up before everyone else gets here." Paul nods and allows himself to be led to the shower by his mate.


	14. Chapter 14

A few hours later has Paul, Kyle and the rest of the pack finishing up dinner. "Oh Peter." Paul says putting his hand on his stomach and slumping back in his chair with a groan. "I don't think I'll be able to move for a week." With a grin Peter replies. "It's a good thing you've got two strong young men who are happy to carry you wherever you need to go." Kyle and Isaac who are sitting on either side of their mate both lean towards him pressing against his warmth. Stiles snickers. "Thanks for handling dinner Peter. It took a lot longer to wrap things up in Dallas than it should have." Derek glowers but says nothing. "It's all settled though right? They aren't going to try and hurt anyone?" Paul asks leaning forward and looking from Derek to Stiles. "They have been… I guess you could say warned away." Stiles says after a moment. "They mostly accepted what Chris had to tell them but still wanted to _test_ you to see if you were human or not." Paul stiffens and is immediately patted and comforted by Kyle and Isaac. "They aren't going to get anywhere near you." Derek says reaching across the table and putting his hand on one of Paul's. "Isaac made his feelings quite clear." Scott says with a grin. "What did you say?" Paul says turning to his right to look at Isaac. Isaac blushes and looks down "It's not important." He says quietly with a small frown leaning closer to Paul. Scott clears his throat and recites "If any of you specist fucks come within 100 feet of him there won't be enough left to identify the bodies. There was also some eye flashing and fang brandishing." Paul's mouth drops open and Isaac sighs turning and looking out at the water.

"That was pretty much the end of the meeting that day. We left Derek, Stiles and Chris in Dallas to handle things and the rest of us left town." Danny says with a laugh. "I could…let them." Paul says quietly staring at his plate. Paul looks up at Derek as the room virtually erupts in shouting and angry declarations from Isaac, Kyle and Peter. "Out of the question." Derek says loudly over everyone else. The flash of his eyes enough to silence everyone. "It's too dangerous." Derek says. "If it would keep the pack out of danger." Paul says looking at the furious faces around the table. "It would be too difficult to protect you. There are dozens of things they could do to you that we wouldn't be able to detect until it was too late." Stiles says shaking his head no while maintaining firm eye contact with Paul. "But.." Paul starts to say. "Paul!" Isaac says in an exasperated heavy voice drawing the human's attention. "No! Please you don't have experience dealing with people like them. Let us protect you. _Please._ " The look of fear in Isaac's eyes enough to convince Paul to let the matter drop. He caresses Isaac over the bond and nods his head. "I need to buy Jeremy a new gate." Paul says rubbing his face on Isaac's neck and changing the subject. "Nah." Kyle says before leaning over and pressing a soft kiss behind Paul's left ear. "He's going to make David pay for it since he caused it." "Speaking of which." Paul starts. Both Isaac and Kyle go instantly still. "Take it easy." Paul says with a snort before leaning over and placing a kiss on Kyle's cheek. "Isaac and I need to have a talk. Let's go for a walk." Isaac says nothing but stands up holding Paul's hand tightly his mouth pressed in to a firm worried line. "Are you sure?" Isaac asks noting Paul's limp. "It's fine." Paul insists. Isaac looks in to Paul's eyes for a moment before leading his human over to the sliding glass door. Before following Isaac out Paul pauses and looks back. "You all are staying tonight right?" "Yes sir." Stiles says with a grin. "Are we gonna….." Paul gestures towards the bedroom. "Puppy pile? Absolutely." Stiles answers back. "You guys are the best." Paul says beaming at the pack. "We'll be back in a little bit."

Paul and Isaac walk in silence for several minutes. "We're far enough away from them all now if you want to yell at me." Isaac says causing Paul to look up at him. "I'm not planning on yelling at you. Paul says squeezing Isaac's hand and pulling him a little closer. "Talk to me about werewolf life spans." Isaac stumbles slightly but recovers quickly. "OK I don't have to tell you that this is secret. As in never to be discussed with anyone outside of the pack. Like…Ever. Understand?" Paul nods "I promise." "Ok well due to mostly to our healing ability our bodies don't age like humans. Instead of our various systems breaking down as we age everything stays in perfect working order. Parts don't wear out cells don't break down. We age to approximately 25-30 years and then stop. We live pretty much until our wolves die. Typically its 170-180 years. It varies. Born wolves usually live a little longer. Derek said he knew someone who lived to be 245." "Wow." Paul says shaking his head. "All the things you'd see. All the history." "All the long term investments." Isaac says gesturing with his head back in the direction of the beach house. "Wonder how long he's owned it." Paul says. Sensing his mates increasing pain Isaac pulls Paul towards a covered picnic table next to a small unpaved parking area. The two sit Isaac holding on to Paul's hand. "Once we had the address I had Danny do a search on the property. I wanted to make absolutely sure there were no ties back to Jeremy or his pack. His name is the only name that's ever been on the property. It was built in 1958. If I had to guess I'd say Jeremy is probably in his 90s. Little things he says or does. He's kept up with the times pretty well but there are some older mannerisms that slip out from time to time." Isaac says with a small shrug. "So why does the wolf die?" Paul asks. "No one really knows, or if they do I have not heard of a solid reason. I've just been told that after so long the wolf gets weak. Once people get to 160-170 the wolf starts to weaken and your body starts to age. Injuries take longer to heal, senses start to dull. Just like normal aging. How long it takes before the wolf dies depends on genetics and lifestyle. If you're 170 years old and still being run through with swords, being shot and fighting with other wolves then you're probably not going to last much longer than that."

"Do Alphas live longer?" Paul asks laying his head on Isaac's shoulder. Isaac goes stiff and looks over his shoulder. Several seconds later head lights sweep the area they are in. However the car appears to just be making a U turn in the small parking area and soon its tail lights disappear in the distance. Isaac turns back around and sneaks a kiss on Paul's cheek. "Yes but not significantly. Your average Alpha can expect to live 10-30 years longer. Again it depends on genetics and lifestyle. Some wolves are stronger than others some Alphas are stronger than others." Isaac says enjoying Paul pressing against him. His sweet content scent wrapping around Isaac like a blanket. They are both silent for a few moments looking out at the rolling waves lit by the partial moon. "How old are you?" Paul asks finally. Isaac grins and replies. "About 2 years younger than you. Hale pack is pretty young everyone is as old as you would expect them to be. There were older members but they were lost in the fire." Paul doesn't say anything and stares out at the waves silently he closes his eyes and inhales slowly letting the breath out a few seconds later. "So you would be OK then? With me asking for the Bite?" Paul asks frowning at the immediate spike of anxiety from Isaac. He pulls away a little as his face clouds up. "Baby no it's not like that." Isaac hurriedly soothes. He turns sideways on the bench seat and tugs on Paul's leg until he does too so that they are facing one another. "The Bite either turns you, or it kills you." Paul's eyes widen. "It's not often, but sometimes people reject the Bite for whatever reason. Death takes a long time sometimes. Days….It's terribly painful." "What are the chances…." Paul starts to ask but trails off looking down at his knees. Isaac reaches forward and takes Paul's hands and pulls them apart holding them gently in his. "You're young, strong, and healthy. You have a very strong connection to the pack. I can't imagine anyone more likely to survive. It's just a very serious decision. It literally is life or death. Your life will be changed forever."

"There has been so much going on. You have been through so much with me and my stupidity. I wanted to have this discussion with you later when things calmed down. I foolishly thought that waiting would be the best thing do to. I swear to you Paul. I wouldn't have kept this from you. I would not have left you behind to wither and die unless that was your choice." "I know puppy." Paul says softly squeezing Isaac's fingers firmly. "When you told me…When you said…" Isaac closes his eyes and looks to the side. "To stay away from you….I thought this is it. I've screwed up so bad this time he'll never take me back. I'm so grateful. So thankful that you've given me another chance." Isaac pulls Paul forward and embraces him tightly. "Thank you baby, I truly don't deserve you." He whispers in Paul's ear before kissing him on the cheek and clutching him tightly as if any moment he could run away. "I'm the luckiest man in the world." "The thought of me leaving you actually never crossed my mind. I just needed to be away….from everyone. I won't lie. I was really hurt…really upset. I promise you though the stuff with Austin…. It…had nothing to with that. I wasn't doing it to hurt you."

"I know. I'm just really glad…..If you hadn't stopped. If you'd let him…" Isaac exhales slowly eyes closed to hide the furious glow. "It didn't happen so it doesn't matter." Isaac says running his hand up and down Paul's back. The thoughts of Paul going all the way with a stranger leading his mind to dark and unfriendly places. "It would never happen." Paul says. "I belong to you and Kyle. The only reason it went as far as it did was because I wasn't in my right mind." "I'm sorry." Isaac says. "Let's call this done and move on yeah?" Paul says pulling back and cupping Isaac's cheek with his hand. Isaac grins and nods in agreement. "My beautiful mate." Paul says stroking his thumb on Isaac's cheek. "Come on. It's getting late and the temperature is dropping." Isaac says standing and holding his hand out for Paul. Paul takes it and they start walking back to the beach house. "Once again you're out in the cold under dressed." Isaac lightly scolds. "I'll be OK." Paul says then shivers after a particularly strong breeze hits them. Paul pulls himself closer to Isaac. "My mate will keep me warm."


	15. Chapter 15

Paul flutters gently back to the waking world and grins. He looks around at the entire pack curled protectively around one another. The mattresses from the beds in the house have been laid on the floor in the master bedroom providing plenty of puppy pile room. Paul looks down and outright smiles at the multiple arms and hands that are draped across his chest and legs. A set of fingers combs its way through his dark blond hair causing Paul to look up. Derek smiles down at him and inclines his head towards the living room. Paul nods and the Alpha gently pulls Paul free from the mass of arms, hands, and legs. Paul snickers softly at the pack slowly fills in the space as he's pulled free. "Figured you'd need to use the restroom." Derek says with a smile. "Thanks." Paul whispers. "I'm about to turn yellow." He moves briskly out of the room trailing his hand down Derek's arm and heads to the furthest restroom in the house from the pack hoping the flush doesn't wake them.

When he returns to the living room he sees Derek and Kyle sitting just outside the living room on the large deck. He slips through the door and takes a seat next to Kyle. The young wolf turning and smiling at him brilliantly. He reaches over and gives Paul's arm a squeeze. "Sorry if I woke you." Paul says. Kyle shakes his head. "With everything that's happened every time you move my wolf goes on high alert fearing you are leaving." Paul's smile falters. "I'm sorry." Kyle smiles and leans over kissing Paul sweetly on the lips. "Don't be." "Aren't you cold?" Paul asks taking note of Kyles slender shirtless torso. "Nah." The ginger says with a smile then adds. "Werewolves." Paul grins. "Are you warm enough want me to get you something?" Kyle says starting to get out of his chair. "I'm fine." Paul says pulling the bathrobe he'd found hanging in the bathroom a little tighter. "I got a phone call from Jeremy a little while ago." Derek says. Paul and Kyle both tense slightly. Derek pauses for a moment. "I think this would be better coming from your father. You should call him." "No." Kyle says shaking his head. "It's OK. Tell me." Paul takes Kyle's hand and holds it firmly. "Your mother has gone to stay with her sister in Florida." Derek starts. "After what happened….. Your father has asked for a divorce and she has accepted." Kyle looks away from Derek out towards the water and nods slowly his face neutral. Paul takes his other hand and strokes it across the top of the one he's holding. A single tear falls from Kyle's eye. "I'm sorry." Paul says quietly. "It's not for me." Kyle says. "It's for him. He loved that….that bitch with all his heart. Nothing he did was ever good enough. I used to see. How unhappy they were. There were times when I was sick or….laid up with another broken….something. I'd wish I'd never been born. I could tell it was my fault that that she was so unhappy which in turn caused her to treat him like shit." There is a scraping sound on the deck as Paul moves his chair up against Kyle's and pulls him in to an awkward hug reaching over the arms of both chairs. "I'll…just…" Derek says quietly and stands up. "Don't go." Kyle says kissing Paul tenderly on his chin and lips several times. "This isn't really a surprise ya know?" Kyle says looking up at Derek and pulling back from Paul.

"I know it's not my fault. She's a terrible person. No one should ever have to say that about one of their parents but….there it is you know?" Kyle shrugs. "Your father." Derek says sitting back down. "Has said that he's OK with you going back to Beacon Hills with us. As Paul's mate." Paul and Kyle both look up at Derek with wide eyes. "What?" They both say in unison. Derek shifts uneasily in his chair. "This is really more Stiles's department." "You're doing OK so far grumpy wolf." Stiles says with a chuckle walking out on to the deck with Isaac close behind. "He's on his way here it'd be best if you talk to him." "But I can go?" Kyle says. "He said I can go right?" The young wolf asks nearly vibrating with excitement. Derek nods yes and smiles and Stiles slides from the arm of his chair in to his lap. The wolves turn and look back towards the house. "That them?" Stiles asks. "Yes!" Kyle says jumping up and rushing in to the house. Paul stands as well and follows limping slightly. "Why is he still limping? Scott asks yawning and scratching his stomach as he walks out on to the patio through the bedrooms patio door. "Wolfsbane." Stiles says. "Took a while for it to burn off so our healing through proximity was slowed almost to nothing."

Kyle throws the door open and rushes in to the arms of one of the men standing on the porch. "Dad!" He yells. "Hey son." Ed says embracing the youth warmly. Kyle turns and greets his Alpha. "Hi Jeremy." "Good to see you." The older man replies. "Come inside." Paul says limping towards the door. Jeremy frowns at him. "You're not fully healed yet?" Paul shakes his head. "On my way to 100% but it was slowed by the wolfsbane." Kyle scowls but says nothing. "Come on." Paul says with a smile gesturing everyone to come inside. The group makes its way out to the deck. Stiles and Derek stand to greet the new comers. Isaac stays by Paul's side but still nods in greeting. His hand resting on the small of Paul's back. "Wow this is a great place." Ed says surveying the surroundings. "I've told you for years you're welcome to use it whenever you want." Jeremy says. "I know." Ed says holding a hand up. "It doesn't make you any less of a man to take a friend up on an offer." Kyle says shifting his weight. Paul and the others get the impression this is a very old argument. "OK, OK." Ed says bringing both hands up this time in surrender. "That's not why I'm here though. I need to have a talk with your….hus.." "Mate." Kyle interrupts and says firmly. "He's my _mate_. There is a significant difference." "Right….Sorry no disrespect meant." The father says looking flustered and uncomfortable. Paul can tell even without the enhanced senses of nearly everyone else on the deck that Kyle's Dad is being genuine and is honestly concerned for his son. "Sounds good to me, we'll need to take a walk though if it needs to be private." Paul says gesturing to the beach. "Let's give them the house." Stiles says. "Let's go get stuff for dinner. Jeremy would mind joining us? Paul really should stay off his feet as much as possible until he's healed. Come on pup." He says gesturing at Isaac. Isaac looks at Ed narrows his eyes and tenses his jaw. Kyle looks uneasy as well. "Both of you come here." Paul says gently and walks in to the bedroom and stands holding the door open. When they have both filed in to the bedroom he closes the door. "Guys it's OK." "I don't know him. His wife turned Kyle over to hunters!" Isaac says fiercely halfway shifted to Beta. "He'd never hurt him Isaac he's a good man." Kyle says placing his hand on Isaac's arm. "I don't like you being without a wolf to protect you." Kyle says. "Guys he wants to have a conversation with me that he'd rather his son not hear. No one knows we're here. You won't be gone long. It'll be OK really." Isaac growls again pulling Paul into a possessive embrace. Paul feels something pressed into his hand and then his hand moved in to the pocket of his robe. Kyle whines anxiously and is pulled in by Isaac. "It'll be OK boys. I promise. Go on now." Paul says after a moment. "I love you." Isaac and Kyle both kiss Paul deeply before allowing him to lead them back out on to the deck. Their hands lingering on their mate a moment before moving to join the rest of the pack already out front in the cars. Isaac slings his arm around Kyle's shoulder just before they walk out the door he stops and looks over his shoulder. "Call if you need anything?" "Yes puppy." Paul says with a smile. Isaac grins and closes the front door behind him. A few seconds later the dead bolt clicks locked.

Placing his hand down in the pocket he feels the sharp blade of a small knife. Paul smirks rolling his eyes before gesturing towards the chairs. "Mind if we sit?" Paul asks clenching his jaw shifting his weight to his uninjured ankle with a grimace. "Let me help you." Ed says moving forward. "No it's OK." Paul says waving him off and sinking down on to the chair with a sigh. "They both worry so much that I put on a brave face. They can smell it and sense it over the pack bond but I'm pretty good at minimizing it so they don't get too upset." Ed sits down and stares at Paul a moment saying nothing. After nearly two minutes of silence Paul chuckles. "We could have done this without sending my pack away." Ed inclines his head conceding Paul's point. "Am I making a mistake?" He finally asks. "Making a mistake sending your minor son off to live with someone twelve years his senior?" Paul asks. "This….whole mate thing….it's a little difficult to wrap my head around. I mean don't get me wrong. I've known about werewolves since I was a kid." Ed goes silent for another moment looking at Paul. "I've spent the past 16 years taking care of him. Making sure he had everything he needed. Jeremy assures me that he'll be looked after." "More than that." Paul says. "I love him. Desperately. His happiness and wellbeing is incredibly important to me. You know I can feel him? Right now?" A look of surprise flashes across his face.

"I thought wolves had to be close?" He says. "The mate bond is different. I can feel him up to a pretty long distance. We've not had to test its limits. He's about 5 miles that way." Paul says pointing South. "What's he feeling?" Ed asks. "He's anxious, there is some anticipation. I also feel some concern I think for you. He's excited but trying to keep it under control." Ed smiles relaxing back in to his seat. "He's always kept things bottled up. It's very rare that he ever really lets anyone know what he's thinking. It's a defense mechanism." "I imagine he was probably picked on in school." Paul says stroking Kyle gently over the bond smiling softly at Kyle's immediate enthusiastic response. "He was, his last year of school was at home." "He's graduated?" Paul asks eye brows raised. "Yes his diploma actually came in the mail while he was in California. We tried but outside of the pack he didn't really have any friends. Carla…she encouraged him to stay home and focus on his studies. With so much time on his hands he finished school early. I've been trying to save so we could get him in to college. Since the Bite though he has not shown much interest." "If he wants to go to college I'll make sure it happens." Paul says leaning forward in his chair, an earnest expression on his face. "You have to believe me when I tell you that I'll die before I let anything happen to him. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure he is safe, happy, and content. These aren't just words or platitudes. I'm instinctively driven to cherish and protect him." Ed leans back in his chair. "I believe you. It's just difficult to wrap my head around it. Knowing about the supernatural is one thing. I guess I just never considered all the danger that is out there. Jeremy does a good job of keeping things calm. It never occurred to me he'd ever be used…" "As bait?" Paul offers finishing Ed's sentence. The man nods and swallows. "I….I can't tell you how bad I feel about that. As soon as I found out what had happened I did everything I could to get him out of danger as quickly as possible." Ed's posture seems to indicate acceptance of what Paul is saying.

"Do you regret getting him the Bite?" Paul asks. "No." Ed says shaking his head vehemently. "He would almost certainly be dead now. Or close to it." "You know you're welcome to visit whenever you want. There is nothing that says you have to stay in Texas either." Paul says after another awkward silence. Ed shakes his head again. "I don't want to be one of those parents that hovers. Kyle has a life now this happened a few years sooner than I would have thought but….no I have responsibilities here. I'll come visit when I can." "They are on their way back." Paul says. "That's fine. I need to be getting back anyway. I wanted to bring Kyle his car and some of his things. Jeremy feels it's safest for you both to go directly home and not have to stop and spend any time in Dallas." Paul sighs and shakes his head. "I hate leaving it like that. It seems like unfinished business with those hunters. Unfinished business has a way of coming back to haunt you." "It's for the best." Ed says. Paul shrugs and stands up and stretches before moving to open the front door. As he does he's greeted by the pack minus Peter returning carrying various bags. They all rub against or slide a hand down Paul's forearm as they pass. Isaac and Kyle both stopping to kiss him on the cheek and scent mark him a little more thoroughly.

Eventually most of the pack is in the kitchen while Peter and Stiles prepare lunch. A knock at the door has most of the Hale pack baring their teeth. "It's OK." Jeremy says walking from the room. A moment later he walks in with Max and David. Kyle and Isaac both look to Paul at the spike of fury from their mate. Before anyone can say anything Paul has grabbed the heavy flour canister off the counter and hurled it with all his might at David. In one fluid motion his snatches two knifes from the block on the counter and swings himself over the island. The canister cracks David on the forehead sending the shocked wolf tumbling backwards. Paul's feet hit the floor and he launches himself at David taking him to the ground. "Mother _fucker_!" Paul yells as he plunges one of the knifes in to David's side. The other knife goes to his throat. "If you ever. _Ever!_ Do anything to harm or in any way upset Kyle again I will fucking _gut_ you!" Paul yells out shaking in rage. He jerks the knife eliciting a pained groan from David. David whimpers but doesn't reply. "Paul please." Kyle says urgently stepping forward. Jeremy puts his hand on his arm and says softly. "Don't interfere." Isaac's lip curls up in a snarl at the Alphas hand on his boyfriend but he says nothing. "Answer me you arrogant piece of shit. You touch him again, mock him again, even look at him funny and I will stab you to death and play in your blood. Are we clear?" Another vicious shake of the knife buried to the hilt in David's kidney has him shaking his head and gasping out a "Yes." Stiles looks at Derek and smirks at Derek's proud look of approval. Paul stands up pulling the knife out. "Get the fuck out of here. You can wait out front." When David moves to get up Paul kicks him in the wound. He whimpers but continues to stand and shuffle's towards the front door. Paul looks at the retreating wolfs back a moment before flipping the knife over in his hand and throwing it. Jeremy snatches it out of the air and shakes his head at Paul. "I think you've made your point." Paul exhales heavily glaring at Jeremy and takes a step forward. "This is your fault _Alpha_ Dale! Where were you when he was making Kyle's life a living hell? Who knows what else he was up to or who he was bullying? You have no control over your pack! He has no respect for you and from what I've seen you've not given him any reason to. You need to get your head out of your stock portfolio and run your pack. You're an Alpha werewolf not a fucking accountant!" Jeremy flashes his eyes and growls menacingly. Isaac and Kyle both on either side of Paul bare their teeth and growl back.

"Easy now." Stiles says stepping between Jeremy and Paul causing Derek to growl out a low warning. "We're all friends here remember?" Paul straightens his back and places a hand on the arm of each mate then steps forward offering his hand. Isaac and Kyle both place clawed hands on Paul's shoulders and pull him back. Paul rolls his eyes and continues to hold his hand out. Jeremy's human features return and he steps forward shaking Paul's hand firmly. "Who else is he bullying?" He asks looking at Kyle. "Just me." He replies. "The pack Omega." Jeremy flinches when he feels the hurt behind Kyle's words. "Did you know he tried to force himself on Kyle? He fell when he was trying to get away and broke his arm. It's good for both you and David that Kyle got away. If that piece of garbage had forced himself on my mate he'd be dead on your gorgeous hardwood floor right now. I've killed twice for my mates what's one more?" Paul says angrily taking the other knife and throwing blade down. It stabs in to the floor in the middle of the small blood puddle David had left. "Paul!" Kyle yelps. "Please!" He begs putting his arm around his human and pulling him close. Isaac mirrors this on the other side but keeps an angry glare directed at Jeremy. The Alpha's jaw is tightly clenched while he takes several deep breaths. Slowly the red leaves his eyes. "I should have known something was wrong. I assumed it was consensual contact. I could tell something had changed recently. I thought it was just….boyfriend trouble. I'm sorry. I'm not surprised that you want a new Alpha. I failed in my duty to protect you and I understand why you'd rather join Hale pack than have your mate joint ours. I'm sorry."

Outside Peter pulls up having insisted on better ingredients than were available nearby. He approaches the front door raising his eye brown when he sees the sullen wolf leaning against Alpha Dale's car. "What are you looking at?" David spits out. "Not much at all." Peter retorts taking David's beaten posture and heatless words. He reaches out and touches at the bloody hole in the side of David's shirt. "What the fuck get off me!" David exclaims smacking Peter's hand aside. Suddenly the scent of Paul and his fury hits Peter. In an instant David is bent backwards over the trunk of the car Peter's claws prickling in to his neck. "What did you do to Paul!" He bellows. David struggles weakly but is no match for Peter's fury and experience. "Nothing! I walked in the door and he fucking stabbed me." David manages to grunt out. Peter loosens his grip on David's throat just as Paul with everyone else in tow comes racing out front. "Peter! Don't kill him!" Paul shouts when he sees the enforcer's hand wrapped around David's throat. "Someone needs to explain to me right now why he has your scent all over him." Peter says tightening his hand again eyes a brilliant blue. "He hurt Kyle." Paul starts. Peter growls and tightens his grip. "Not today!" Paul says quickly. "In the past he hurt him and was a jerk to him. When I saw him today I knocked him down and let him know I didn't appreciate it." "He kicked his bitch ass is what he did!" Stiles says proudly earning a reproachful look from Derek to which Stiles scoffs. "Oh please if he had done that to me you'd have killed him." Stiles says rolling his eyes and bumping his shoulder in to Derek's. "At any rate." Paul says looking from Stiles and Derek back to Peter holding his hands out. "It's handled, no need to get his blood all over his Alpha's car." "Alpha." Peter scoffs shoving David to the ground. "You disrespect your Alpha with your behavior." Peter says distastefully looking down at David. "You disrespect your pack by allowing this type of arrogance to go unchecked." He says to Jeremy. Max shows his teeth and glares at Peter who smirks at the youth before bending down to pick up the groceries he'd dropped. He purposely breaks eye contact to show he feels that neither Max or Jeremy are a threat. "It's no wonder he wants to leave." Ed mutters.

"Doesn't really matter at this point." Jeremy says. Regret heavy in his eyes and scent. "Guys." Kyle says looking from Ed to Jeremy. "This has nothing to do about either of you. I'm leaving Texas because my mate and my boyfriend live in California. That's it. I'll come back to visit, and you're welcome to come visit me." Kyle looks to Derek. "Right?" "Of course." Derek replies. "You're all welcome." "David would probably be safer if he stays in Texas." Peter says stepping over the disgraced wolf and waking in to the house. Everyone but Max follows him.

Max shakes his head at David. "You really are the worst kind of person. If anyone is Omega in our pack it's you." David doesn't even reply staring up at the sky. A moment later the front door slams as Max joins the others.


	16. Chapter 16

Dinner finished most have broken off in to small groups. Loading the last of the dishes in to the dishwasher Kyle presses it closed. He turns to see Paul and Isaac standing a little away from everyone else out on the patio. Heads ducked in close conversation. He grins warmly when he sees how content and relaxed they are. Standing closely, leaning in to each others space. Paul looks up at Kyle with an almost embarrassed expression. Isaac chuckles softly as Paul blushes and quickly looks away. Isaac whispers something too soft to be heard and seems to usher Paul back towards the house with another soft huff of laughter. "Sounds like it's time for us to be going." Stiles says with a smirk as Isaac and Paul walk back inside. "Yes we need to be heading back." Jeremy says. Ed steps over to Kyle and gives him a long hug. "Take care of yourself, be careful and give me a call when you get there OK?" Kyle smiles and shakes his head yes. "I'm counting on you to look out for him." Ed says to Paul offering him his hand. "I won't let you down." Paul says shaking the man's hand. "Stay in touch alright?" Max says hugging Kyle firmly. "I promise." Kyle says with a grin. "If you need anything promise you'll call me." "I will." Kyle says stepping back as Max releases him. Paul laces his fingers with Kyle's offering his right hand to Max. "It was nice to meet you." "Likewise you guys look great together. Take care of him." Max says before moving off to say his good byes to the rest of the pack.

Moments after Jeremy, Ed and Max have left the rest of the pack starts moving past Kyle and Paul scenting them slightly and heading towards the door. "Where are they going?" He asks with a raised eye brow. "Isaac feels that we should…..have some alone time." Paul says blushing again as Isaac steps between them draping his arms over their shoulders. "I'm going to go stay at the other house. Take care of our mate OK?" He says rubbing his face against Kyle's neck. "I'm uh.. Sure of course!" Kyle says, a look of utter confusion written across his expressive face. Paul feels a twinge of worry from Isaac as he walks to the door. He places his hand on Kyles arm for a moment before rushing to catch up with Isaac. "Careful!" Isaac says holding his arms out and lurching towards Paul with wide eyes. Paul does in fact trip on his weakened foot nearly falling in to his mates arms. He recovers at the last moment and presses firmly against the taller man. "Hey there." Paul says softly. "Hey baby." Isaac whispers sliding his arms around his human. "I'm going to be alright OK?" Paul says laying his head on Isaac's shoulder. Isaac frowns before saying softly. "Every time I leave you. I'm so scared I'll never see you again. That it'll be my…." Isaac's words are cut off by Paul's firm press of lips. "Stay." Paul says when he pulls back a moment later. "No." Isaac says softly. "You both need this. I'll be OK." "I love you." Paul whispers kissing his mate again. "I'll see you soon OK?" Isaac nods a faint grin on his face. "I'll be by for breakfast then we can head home." "Be safe." Kyle says joining the two by the front door. Isaac hauls him in for a firm hug and quick kiss. "You too. Protect him." "I will." Kyle says. With a final uneasy look in Paul's direction Isaac steps out the door closing it behind him. Seconds later the key rattles in the lock and the dead bolt snaps to the locked position. They both stare at the door a moment. Both able to hear the car door closing and then the sound of the rental moving away.

"So." Kyle says nervously. Paul turns and looks at him his expression neutral. "hmmm." Paul says walking past Kyle. He walks over in to the kitchen and makes a show of getting a glass of water and taking a drink. Kyle moves over in to the living room and watches Paul warily. Paul sets the glass down and locks eyes with Kyle. He moves slowly around the island and towards his young mate. Kyle swallows and takes a small step back. "Paul?" He askss softly. His confusion ringing out over the mate bond. Paul comes to a stop inches from Kyle. "Know what's going to happen now?" Paul asks running his eyes down and back up the length of Kyle's body. Kyle shakes his head no nervously. "My beautiful, sexy mate." Paul says licking his lips. "I'm going to kiss the hell out of you. Then I'm going to knock you back on to the couch you're conveniently standing in front of. I'm then going to pull your pants down and suck on your gorgeous cock until you feed me your load." Kyle lets out a sound that's a cross between a heavy pant and a sigh. Mouth dropping open to review lengthening teeth his eyes glowing a brilliant yellow. "Then you know what's going to happen?" Paul asks leaning forward and sniffing along Kyle's neck. Biting softly and eliciting a hungry whimper from Kyle. "No?" Kyle manages to croak out. Then you're going to pick me up, carry me to the bedroom and fuck me until I can't stand." Kyle lets out a low moan and his whole body shivers for a moment. "Did you just come?" Paul asks arching an eye brow a small grin on his face. Kyle regains some semblance of rational though and scoffs. "A little credit please." Paul shrugs. "I'd just have sucked you until you came again anyway." At that he attacks Kyle's mouth. Kyle moans loudly from deep in his chest as Paul licks in to his mouth. They kiss feverishly for several minutes. Paul finally trips Kyle and drops him back on to the couch. He drops to his knees with a thud and yanks Kyle's jeans open. Seeing his prize throbbing underneath its prison of cotton Paul leans down and mouths at it. Kyle whimpers and bucks up. Paul grabs the length and squeezes firmly while he tongues the head through the rapidly moistening fabric. "Mine." Paul says looking up and locking eyes with Kyle. " _Mine_." He says again before freeing Kyle from the confines of his wrecked boxers and slurping him in to his mouth. "Ohhhhhh _Fuck"_ Kyle groans out canting his hips up to send his stiffness deeper in to Paul's mouth. Paul strokes the shaft firmly moving his hand up and down in time with his mouth. Swirling his tongue around the head and savoring the fluids leaking heavily while Kyle moans and squirms. He pulls off and smacks it firmly against his cheek. "Love your dick, fucking perfect just like you are. Everything about you. God damn perfection. I wouldn't change a thing. My mate is _amazing_." Paul dives back down moaning at the deep swell of love and happiness Kyle explodes with. "Come on Kyle." Paul says darkly. "Fuck your load in to my mouth. You know what'll come next." Paul grabs both of Kyle's hands and places them on either side of his head and stops moving. Kyle takes the hint and begins thrusting up in to Paul's hot wet suction.

It doesn't take very long. Paul's hungry grunts combined with his filthy talk soon sends Kyle over the edge. "Paul…Paul… I'm….fuck….Paul!" Kyle throws his head back and thrust up jaggedly as his body goes stiff and he sends jet after jet in to Paul's hungry mouth. Paul swallows around the pulsing spurting dick intent on giving Kyle as much stimulation as the young wolf can handle. Eventually the spasms die down. Paul lets Kyle's still half hard member slip from his mouth. He slips his arms under Kyle's long legs and braces them on his shoulders before moving up and kissing him passionately. He grinds his crotch over Kyle's entrance humping the young man several times while they kiss passionately. "I thought…" Kyle manages to gasp out. "You are. Soon as I can walk again though I'm going to fucking _destroy_ your pretty little pink hole." Kyle quivers again his erection returning full force. Paul slides down Kyle's body kissing licking and biting until he slips his mouth over the slick firm dick. He gives it several strokes with his mouth before sliding down and running his tongue over Kyle's hole. He pulls back and lies on the floor with a deep sigh. "I'm ready to be fucked now. Why are you not fucking me yet?" With a low throaty growl Kyle is on his feet and in a blur of movement Paul is snatched up off the floor and carried briskly to the bedroom. Kyle dumps him roughly on the bed. Paul's head *konks* loudly as it hits the headboard. "Ow fuck!" Paul says rubbing his head chucking. "I'm so sorry!" Kyle yelps shaking hands hovering uncertainly over Paul's chest. "Hey." Paul says taking Kyle's trembling hands in his. "I'm fine don't be upset." "I'm… Paul. I'm….." Kyle blinks rapidly and crawls off the bed and paces nervously. "Baby?" Paul asks sitting up. Kyle looks at him his face open vulnerable and _scared_. "Kyle." Paul says standing and pulling Kyle close. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to." "It's not that. _God_ it's not that you have no idea." "What is it then? Was I being too rough? To dirty?" Paul asks pulling back slightly so he can look up in to his slightly taller mates eyes. "I've never done this before. What if I hurt you? What if I lose control? What….what if I scratch you or bite you?" "Then I'll be scratched, or bitten. I've been bitten before." Paul says running his fingers lovingly over the scar Isaac's claiming bite had left. "How about." Paul says pulling Kyle gently towards the bed. "We calm things down some." He climbs on the bed pulling the reluctant Beta with him. He settles on his back and Kyle drapes himself gently on top of him. "Make love to me?" Paul whispers kissing Kyle softly. "We'll be slow and gentle, take our time. If at any point you want to stop we will." "I love you. I love you so much." Kyle says kissing Paul tenderly. "I need you to claim me. We were stupid for not doing this before. Isaac's OK with it. In fact this is his idea. If you want to…." Paul's soft words are muffled by Kyle's firm press of lips.

Soon Kyle is pressing in to his mate. Paul encouraging him gently. Whimpering and wrapping his legs tightly around Kyle. Their love making is slow and unrushed. The slow gentle pace does little to sate Kyle's wolf though. Before long he's thrusting deeper and harder. His pace bringing out passionate gasps from Paul who's eyes flash open when Kyle adjusts his angle slightly and finds his mates prostate. "That's it huh?" Kyle says low and dark thrusting harder. "That's your button huh baby?" Kyle leans down and fucks his tongue in to Paul's mouth while he continues to thrust. "Give me your come." Paul shutters out. "I've waited so long claim me!" Paul says his voice going up some as Kyle shoves in even harder. Shifting to Beta Kyle's tenuous control over his wolf beings to slip. His claws sprout from his fingers and his teeth extend. Desperate to protect Paul Kyle slams his hands down on either side of his mate and grips tightly at the mattress. The bedding shredding under his claws. Paul picks up on a flash of panic from Kyle as his control begins to falter. He decides to move things along before Kyle completely loses control. "You're so gorgeous." Paul moans. "My beautiful strong mate. I'm always so safe with you. You'll never hurt me, you'll always keep me safe. I'm yours. Always yours. Breed me. Fill me up." Kyle throws his head back and howls as he climaxes pounding powerfully in to Paul seeding him deeply. Paul arches up in to Kyle as his own orgasm crashes through him painting both their chests. With a snarl Kyle drops down and bites in to Paul's shoulder. The initial shock of pain from the bite is quickly washed away by the feeling of euphoria that floods Paul's mind. Kyle's love and devotion to him flaring through his mind. "Mine." Kyle pants out voice more wolf than human. "Paul Brace….I claim you as mate…..Forever…Mine." Shifting back Kyle kisses Paul tenderly. "Don't pull out." Paul whispers. "I want you just like this." "mmmmm" Kyle moans giving a final week thrust of his hips. "So worth the wait." He says savoring the pleased content scent radiating from Paul. "We're going to go home and be happy." Paul mostly whispers as he rushes towards sleep. "Can't wait." Kyle replies grinning softly when Paul starts to snore quietly. "New mate, new pack, new life." He kisses Paul softly on his slightly parted lips then lays his head down over Paul's heart and closes his eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

Isaac grins as he pulls up in front of the house. The soft muted presence of Kyle and Paul in his mind telling him they are both sleeping soundly. He's been up for hours. Unable to sleep very long separated from Paul. After running for miles down the beach as fast as he could he'd finally wore himself out enough to sleep a bit more. Stretching his back with a small yawn he slides out of the rental. "Wow that's really bright." Scott says getting out of the driver's side of the rental and looking at Kyle's car. "Yeah Paul is going to love it." Isaac says with a grin. "Call if you need anything." Scott says pulling Isaac in to a tight hug. Both wolves rub the side of their faces on one another for a moment. Scott kisses Isaac on the cheek and steps back with both hands on the tall wolf's shoulders. "Be safe, take care of yourself and Paul and Kyle." "I will." Isaac says giving both of Scott's arms a squeeze. "I love you, we'll see you soon." Scott nods. "Love you too. Please watch your back." That said Scott pulls Isaac in for another brief hug before returning to the rental and backing out of the drive way with a wave. Isaac turns back to the shiny car in the driveway and chuckles to himself running his hand along the sleek fender before quietly opening the front door and entering the house. He pads silently towards the bedroom. He stands for a moment looking down at his two loves. His initial spike of worry at the sight of the shredded bedding quickly vanishes when he realizes there is no blood. Isaac scowls for a moment at the open door to the beach before sighing softly. Anyone attempting to harm Paul would most certainly meet a swift end at the hands of his young mate. Despite the cool breeze blowing in to the room there is still a palpable feeling of love, contentment and joy hanging in the air. _This is mine. These two men. This is all for me and no one else._ He thinks to himself watching as Paul squirms slightly in bed. Kyle tightens his arms around Paul's torso and presses his face further in to the humans neck. Isaac slips his phone out of his pocket and takes a picture. He stands there a moment a small happy grin on his face as he looks fondly at his resting mate and boyfriend. _So glad everything worked out._ The loud call of a seagull over the relentless sound of the surf draws his attention. The noise causing Paul to shift restlessly a moment before pulling Kyle a little closer, a soft sigh escaping his lightly parted lips. Isaac quietly withdraws from the room and makes his way to the kitchen. After pulling some items out of the refrigerator he starts making breakfast.

He hears and smells him the moment he comes in to the room. Isaac pretends not to notice though. In a moment Paul's arms slide around his waist. "Hey boy." Paul says warmly reaching up and kissing Isaac on the neck pressing himself firmly against the wolf. "Sleep well?" Isaac says turning briefly to meet Paul's lips. "Yes. Missed you though. I don't like sleeping without you." "Hopefully the number of times you'll have to will be few to never." Kyle says joining them in their tight embrace for a moment before stepping away to pull plates from the cabinet. "So what's the plan for today?" Paul asks. "Pack up call the cleaning service, then head back in Kyle's car." "Cleaning service?" Paul asks sneaking a quick kiss from Kyle before pulling glasses down for them. "Under the guise of being an all-natural organic company. They come through and remove our scent." Kyle says. "Jeremy loans his properties out to….all manner of creatures." Kyle says with a laugh. "Makes sense." Paul says. "Thankfully most others don't have our noses. It's hard to get the scent of wolves out of a place." Isaac says setting the food out on the table.

Later they are packing up. Paul pauses and looks wistfully out the large open doors again towards the surf. "Think we could afford a place like this in California?" He asks when Isaac runs his hand down Paul's arm. "Probably not." Isaac says with a laugh. "Not to own anyway most places up there with this kind of view are going to be pretty astronomical in price." "Could always make it a rental property." Kyle says. "Rent it out when not in use, can probably rent it out for a few times what the mortgage would be." "Smart kid." Paul says with a grin. Kyle's expression falters and his shoulders slump slightly. "Hey." Paul says stepping forward and lifting Kyle's chin with a soft touch. He leans forward and kisses his young mate gently. "I didn't mean anything by it. I know you're younger but you're not a child OK?" Kyle smiles and brings his hand up taking the one still resting on his chin. "I know, I just want to be equal. The same. My whole life I have always been less. Even after the bite, I was small, weaker, Omega." "I can't really change anything that's already happened. I promise I'll treat you the same way I treat Isaac." A smile makes its way across Kyle's face. "I'm not buying you alcohol or cigarettes though." Paul says rolling his eyes. Kyle and Isaac both crack up and shove at Paul playfully.

"Holy shit!" Paul exclaims as they walk outside and he sees Kyle's car for the first time. "Bumblebee! You have a Bumblebee!" He exclaims practically hopping in place. Kyle smiles brilliantly as Paul rushes down the walkway to ogle the bright yellow Camaro. "How many miles are on this? It's absolutely flawless!" Paul enthuses bending down to peer in the windows. "It has a little over 5000 miles." Kyle says pulling the remote out and unlocking the doors. Paul is instantly sitting in the driver's seat with a huge grin on his face. "Dad asked me what I wanted for my 16th birthday so I told him a Bumblebee Camaro. I never expected him to actually go out and buy it. I'd just been bitten and we were celebrating my new found health. Mom was actually happy for a little while. Then on my birthday this showed up. I thought she was going to divorce him right then and there. It was the worst fight I'd ever seen them have." Paul reaches out and grabs Kyle's hand. "It's OK." He says with a grin. "Dad refused to get rid of the car." "So it's a what? 2010?" Paul asks looking around the interior running his fingertips over the Autobot symbol embroidered on the center arm rest. "Yup." Kyle says settling down on the door sill and squeezing Paul's leg. "A private collector had it. He only drove it to a few car shows. The miles are all highway miles. He drove it to shows all over the country." Isaac chuckles loading their bags in to the small trunk. "Do you, I mean will I….will I get to drive it some?" Paul turns to Kyle a look of utter excitement on his face. "Of course!" Kyle says with a laugh. "It's a very long drive to California. I had to do it on my own last time. I hope we can all take turns this time." "Hope Derek doesn't get jealous." Isaac says kneeling down next to Kyle.

"I'll go get the rest of our stuff and then we can go." Kyle says slipping past Isaac and disappearing back in to the house. Paul notices Isaac beaming at him and turns sideways in the seat bracketing Isaac in between his legs. "What's got you in such a good mood fancy face?" He asks. Isaac leans in and kisses him warmly. "I love it when you're happy. It's…very nice." "I've got two amazing mates, a great pack, a wonderful home, I never have to worry about Mark showing up again to harm anyone. You're damn right I'm happy." Paul says with a grin. He slips forward to embrace Isaac. Hearing Kyle's return Paul gestures with his arm and soon Kyle is pulled in to their embrace. "I love you both so much. You're my universe." He pulls back then and grins at both of his smiling mates. "Thanks for bringing me here. It's been a very nice few days. A great place to….recover. I've got so much to be thankful for. You both remind me of that every time I look at you." "Ready to get going?" Kyle says after a few more moments of hugging. "Yup." Paul says as he starts to stand up. "Where you going?" Kyle asks. "Just getting out of your way?" Paul says his tone implying confusion. "You like this car even more than I do, you're welcome to take the first shift." Kyle says with a laugh pressing the smart key in to Paul's pocket. Pressing the start button bring the engine to life with a roar. Paul smiles brilliantly looking at Isaac in the passenger seat then Kyle in the back and blips the throttle a few times. "Man!" He exclaims. Minutes later they are merging on to the highway. "I've never really pushed it much you should see what it can do." Kyle says from the back seat dropping back and snapping his seat belt on. "Say no more ginger love." Paul says before he slaps the pedal to the floor. "Woahh!" The three yell out as the little yellow sports car rockets down the road.

As the car fills with laughter Kyle looks from Paul to Isaac feeling almost drunk with the waves of happiness and joy flooding the air and bonds. All issues resolved. All loose ends tied up. _We can finally focus on the future and not worry about anything else._ "Shit!" Paul yelps as they go blasting by a patrol car hidden behind a bush. As the overhead lights snap on and it screeches out after them Kyle chuckles. _Well maybe we have to worry about traffic court first._

Done!  
Thank you so much to everyone who stuck with me through slow updates and lack of action. I'm going to start working on the next story in this series right away. I have a feeling there is going to be tons of angst...  
I greatly appreciate all the follows, favorites and comments everyone has gifted me with. I'll try and get something up for the new story as soon as possible. I *still* need to finish family ties. I've never had a story go as long with out updates as that one has... *grumble* Have a good one!


End file.
